le pari de deux serpentards
by June60
Summary: Drago et Harry sont amis, ils sont tous deux à serpentards, mais un jour, Drago, qui en à assez que Ron lui traïne dans les pattes, décide de frapper fort, et là où ça fait mal, lui et Harry feront un petit pari DMHG ET HPGW EN PERSPECTIVE!
1. Chapter 1

Chaque chapitre de cette fic sera alternativement le point de vue de Harry et Drago. Voldemort n'existera pas, aussi, certains personnages qui étaient morts à cause de lui, auront leurs enfants ici ou seront présent.

Je me promenais sur le chemin de traverse quand je vit Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami.  
Nous nous connaissions depuis notre première année. Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts et était un peu plus petit que moi. Moi j'ai les yeux bleu -gris, les cheveux blonds, je sui assez grand, élancé et j'ai souvent un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage.  
Nous étions à peu près de la même carrure puisque nous jouions tous les deux au quidditch dans l'équipe de Serpentard.  
Moi j'était batteur et lui poursuiveur, il était d'ailleurs très doué pour ça. Evidemment, mon père n'avait pas trop apprécié cette amitié au début mais ma mère a vite été amie avec Mme Lili Potter et mon père à bien été obligé de s'y plier.  
Dès que nous nous étions vu, nous avions su que nous nous entendrions bien. Il nous avait suffi de vanner Ron Weasley (la belette pour les intimes) ensemble pour confirmer que notre entente serait parfaite.  
FLASH – BACK

Nous étions rangés près de la porte de la Grande Salle et c'est alors que je l'aie vu et il avait l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement.

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ce genre de racaille, avait-je dit

- Qui es-tu d'abords, avait dit la belette

- Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, avait-je répondu. Et c'est là que Weasel a commencé à se marrer et que j'ai sut que nous serions ennemis.

- Qui t'a dit que je traînais avec la vermine, ça fait deux minutes que je marche à coté de lui et l'odeur est si forte que j'ai crut que j'allais m'évanouir! avait répondu Harry.  
Nous étions alors partis le plus loin possible de Weasel en ricanant et on a fait connaissance après que le choipeaux nous aie envoyé à Serpentard tous les deux.

Fin du flash–back

Tandis que Weasel était envoyé à gryffondor et s'installait avec une sorte de Miss-je-sais-tout appelée Hermione Granger (en pensant ça je n'avais même pas sut à quel point j'avais raison), moi et Harry étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.  
Bref, revenons au présent, je me dirigeais donc vers Harry d'un pas nonchalant (comme d'habitude) et nous commencions à parler de nos vacances.  
Nous partîmes ensuite vers les Trois-Balais pour boire une bierraubeurre avant de rentrer chez nous avec nos achats (nos fournitures pour notre sixième année).  
Une fois là-bas, je vis que Weasel et sa petite-amie (vous savez…Hermione Granger) étaient là aussi avec la petite sœur de ce dernier.  
A part les cheveux roux et les taches de rousseurs, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.   
Ginny elle était fine et de taille moyenne, tandis que Ron était gigantesque et de forte carrure.  
Les traits du visage de Ginny étaient fins et harmonieux, tandis que Ron ressemblait plus à un ouistiti qu'à un garçon. 

Même Granger, je ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle sortait avec lui, elle avait radicalement changé depuis sa première année (physiquement parlant) et elle s'était quand même un peu décoincé et elle pourrait sortir avec mieux que cette tache qui lui servait de petit-copain.   
Moi et Harry en avions discuté et en étions tous deux venus à la même conclusion: il devait utilisé un philtre d'amour ou un sort pour transformer son apparence de la vue des filles qui lui plaisent.

Quand à ses liens de parenté avec Ginny (qui était à Serdaigle) nous pensions qu'il avait dut être adopté mais comme il était lui aussi roux, personne ne s'en était rendus compte.  
Je repassais ma main dans mes cheveux - que j'avais d'ailleurs cessé d'enduire de gel (c'était des dépenses inutiles alors que j'était bien mieux sans) – et je reportait mon attention sur Harry qui me racontait des trucs sur la manière dont jouait un certain Krum au quidditch.   
Il avait l'air tellement admiratif. Il me parla de ses différentes victoires et de ses apparitions en public.  
Moi je m'en foutais un peu...beaucoup... J'étais entrain de regarder ce pauvre Weasley avec cette Granger.  
Je le haïssais. Il était pour moi comme une puce sur l'oreille d'un chien : il gratte il gratte mais il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser.  
Toujours dans mes pattes, malgré tout ce que je pouvais lui faire. Il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose qui le démoraliserait complètement et le metterai sur le banc de touche.  
Pourquoi pas lui enlever quelque chose à quoi il tenait ? Quelque chose de précieux… comme cette chère Miss je- sais tout.  
Du moins l'éloigner un maximum d'elle.  
Et j'avais ma petite idée là-dessus. Pour parfaire mon plan satanique il me fallait juste un petit élément pour m'aider. Plutôt un grand.

Puis je me tournai vers Harry avec l'intention ferme de le concilier à mon plan.

- Dit moi, elle t'intéresse cette Granger ? demandait je sur un ton provocateur.

Mon futur allié me regarda avec des oeil ronds et comme je l'avais clairement anticipé un sourire tout sauf aimable apparu sur son visage avide de curiosité.

- A quoi penses-tu mon chère Dray demanda t'il sur un accent qui me plaisait tout particulièrement.

- Disons que, ce chère Weasley sera très triste sans sa Granger, si tu voix ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois toujours ce que tu veux dire. Alors comme ça tu veux que je la séduise ? Ou plutôt qu'on la séduise.

J'étais très satisfait que Potter comprennent vite les choses. C'était une de ses qualités que j'adorais tous particulièrement.

- Disons que oui, mais bien sur séparément, de peur qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Mais bien sur on ne se donnera pas plus de 3 à 4 mois dit je sur un ton de défis.  
Et encore une fois j'étais très réjoui de sa réaction vis-à-vis de mes propos.

- Je te parie que j'arriverai à la séduire avant toi.

- Pari tenu répondis-je sur un ton déjà victorieux.

Chapitre 2

POV de Harry

Je me réveillait en entendant les bruits caractéristique du dortoir de serpentard : des ronflements.  
Il devait être tôt, peut-être 6h comme ça. On était le premier jour de cour et je me réveillais à 6 heures !  
Heureusement, il y avait une compensation, Hermione Granger, que moi et Drago avions pris pour cible de notre pari, se levait souvent tôt et avec un peu de chance, je pourrai lui parler.  
Je me levai donc en silence et m'habillait rapidement avant de descendre dans la salle commune.   
Il n'y avait personne (vu l'heure qu'il était ça m'étonnait pas) aussi, je m'assied sur un des fauteuils en cuir en face de la cheminée (il faut dire qu'il ne fait pas très chaud dans les sous-sols) et attendait patiemment qu'il soit sept heures avant de monter dans la Grande Salle.

En attendant, je réfléchissait ( biensur que j'en suis capable!) au sujet du cas Granger : elle était assez sérieuse et intelligente en bref assez coïncée mais je pensais qu'en la flattant j'aurai des résultats concluant. 

Niveau physique, elle était bien, les horribles touffes emmêlées sur sa tête de première année avaient laissées place à une chevelure soyeuse et ondulée sur sa magnifique tête de sixième année.  
Elle était bien proportionnée (pas plate comme une limande ou grosse comme un bouledogue genre Pansy, juste ce qu'il faut).

La séduire ne serait pas facile, bien que je soie un des plus beaux gars de cette école, justement, elle se méfierait, je devrais rusé pour gagner mon pari.  
Je comprend que Drago veuille mettre Weasley K.O. avec la nouvelle que l'un de nous deux sortirait avec SA petite- amie ou plutôt ex- petite- amie.  
Je crois qu'on aurait aussi bien put prendre sa sœur, mais bon le pari était déjà lancé.  
Quand je pense que je n'ai pas eut cette idée avant ça me tue.  
Elle aurait été une proie bien plus simple (et plus belle selon moi) car elle n'avait pas de petite- amie.

Mais il est vrai que sa petite sœur le toucherait moins que sa petite- amie.

Ca y est, il était enfin sept heures, je sortais de la salle commune – où certains lève-tôt étaient venus – et montait les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle.  
En entrent, je remarquai déjà Granger attablée avec une pile d'emploi du temps à coté d'elle (elle était préfète, tout comme Drago).

Je m'asseyait de façon à l'avoir en face de moi et commençait à me servir du porridge et à beurrer mes toasts.  
Je regardait dans sa direction et remarquait qu'elle me regardait d'un air interrogateur (elle devait se demander « mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait réveillé à cette heure »). 

Je soutiens son regard et elle finit par baisser les yeux vers son bol avant d'y rajouter quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas distinguer d'ici.  
Je jetais un regard circulaire à la pièce, il n'y avait pas grand monde autour de moi, quelques serdaigles (les bosseurs), deux pouffsoufles (les froussards) et quatre gryffondors (les ''courageux'' mais pour moi les imbéciles) et trois d'entre nous, les serpentards, les malins, les meilleurs en bref ma maison.

Je tournai mon regard vers Granger et remarquai qu'elle était encore en train de me regarder, je lui fit un sourire séducteur et un clin d'œil et elle se retourna vivement.  
Pas longtemps après, Drago est arrivé et la belette aussi.  
Elle s'assit en face d'Hermione et ça touffe rousse rompit le contact visuel que j'avais avec Hermione.  
Drago lança un regard haineux à la table des gryffondors et s'assit à coté de moi tandis que Blaise (Zambinni un pote à nous) s'asseyait en face de moi:

- Alors, tu reluques la Granger maintenant, demanda Blaise

- Ta gueule, répondit-je avec Drago d'une même voix.

- Te mêle pas de ça Blaise, fit Drago, changeons de sujet, alors Harry, je viens chez moi ou tu viens chez moi ce noël ?

- Je viens chez toi, dit-je en souriant. En effet, les parents de Drago ne sont pas souvent là ce qui nous laisse maître de son immense manoir et libre d'inviter qui on veut (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).

- Ok, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier qui signifiait : ''on va s'éclater tu verras j'ai repéré de nouvelles proies''.  
Et oui, Drago disait beaucoup de chose avec des regards et des sourires.  
Par exemple il y avait le sourire « j'me paie ta tête et tu t'en rends même pas compte », le sourire accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil qui signifiait « suis-moi et je vais te montrer des choses incroyables » (réservé aux filles si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) ou encore le sourire accompagné d'un plissement des yeux qui signifiait « pour l'instant je suis forcé de faire le gentil mais je me vengerai ».   
Quand on savait décoder ses différents visages, on rigolait beaucoup et c'est une qualité que j'appréciait beaucoup chez lui, il savait aussi très bien masquer ses émotions et avoir l'air froid (comme Rogue mais c'est son parrain alors il lui a appris à le faire ça m'étonne pas) mais avec ses amis il était très chouette et adorait plus que tous s'amuser au dépends des autres.  
Drago distribua les emplois du temps des serpentards et nous nous rendions ensuite à notre premier cour : Potion avec les gryffondors en bref que du plaisir.  
Je me suis évidemment bien diverti en regardant ce pauvre Wesley se faire sermonner une fois de plus par mon professeur préféré.

Mais tout devenait moins rigolo quand on rejoignit le cour de soin au créature magique sous la surveillance de ce lamentable Hybride de Poudalrd : Hagrid.  
Je m'en foutais complètement de son cours. C'est à peine si j'y fis attention.  
Je préférais nettement me moquer de lui avec mon chère complice de toujours.  
Mais quand celui me fit signe de regarder attentivement la scène qui allait suivre, il s'approcha de Granger et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que malheureusement, trop loin je ne puis pas entendre.  
Je voyais juste ce misérable Wesley rougir de colère (comme à son habitude) et commencer le dialogue avec mon allié.

- Dégage Malefoy, ne touche pas à ma copine, et ne me nargue plus jamais sur mon territoire.

Hermione leva les yeux en lançant un regard noir à son petit ami (ex petit ami.).

-Si il faut ça pour t'énerver mon chère petit Weasley, je ne me ferai plus prier répondit Dray sur un ton provocateur.

-toi je vais te…… commença Ron mais Hermione le coupa et dit sur un accent de colère :

- Tu vas te calmer ! Il m'a juste demander qui devra faire la ronde ce soir pour surveiller les 1ère année.

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Puis elle tourna les talons et partit, suivit de près par Ron qui essaya tant bien que mal de s'excuser.  
Mon ami arborait comme à son habitude son sourire victorieux d'avance.  
Grâce à mon cher associé je venais de constater le caractère fort de Granger ou plutôt de Hermione. J  
'avoue que ça allait peut-être être plus compliqué que ce que je croyais.  
Mais ceci, n'allait pas m'empêcher de gagner ce foutu paris et montrer à Dray qui était le meilleure.

En tout cas en matière de fille.  
J'allais attaquer en douceur pour ne pas, évidemment éveiller ses soupçons et ceux de Weasley et de leurs misérables amis. J'avais trouvé.  
Il fallait que je mette en confiance ce pitoyable couple en entrant dans le cercle des gryffondor.  
Je réfléchissais tranquillement à la question tandis que je remontais les marches du château en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.  
Mon associé aussi était dans ses pensées.  
Il devait lui aussi méditer sur un plan efficace qui pourrait séparer cette paire gênante pour lui.  
Et comme par enchantement, je vis au détour d'un couloir une jeune fille rousse avec des yeux vert perçant et un sourire ravageur en bref la frangine de Weasley.  
Et mes idées devenaient claires.  
J'allais me servir d'elle pour atteindre ma proie et gagner ce stupide pari.

Et voilà! Vous avez aimez?  
Vous avez une critique (constructive) à faire? 

Envoyez des reviews!

Kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à sika-sika, ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir en espérant que tu aimeras ce chp !love

Chapitre 3

POV de Drago

Il est 16 heures et nous sommes en cour d'histoire de la magie.  
Le prof qu'on a est un fantôme qui ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte qu'il en était un.  
Il confonds tout le monde, un jour il m'a appelé ''Nosphératus'', c'est un vrai malade et ces cours sont soporifiques en plus.  
J'en profitai pour réfléchir, ce matin, j'avais vu Harry avoir un éclair de lucidité dans les yeux quand il avait vu la petite sœur de Weasel (et oui je sais je suis très observateur).  
Je suis sure qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, comme par exemple faire ami amie avec Ginny…mais oui biensur ! Voilà son idée !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à en trouver une moi- même. Je crois que je vais opter pour le rapprochement.  
Je vais devenir de plus en plus gentil avec elle et quand elle ne surveillera, je ferai plein de trucs pour faire enrager la belette et comme il est, je le sais, très jaloux, il lui fera tout le temps des crises de jalousie, hors elle déteste ça alors elle finira par en avoir marre de lui et de sa jalousie injustifiée (selon elle) et elle sortira avec moi, et le petit cœur de Weasel explosera en miette.

Je savais qu'il était amoureux de Granger depuis la quatrième année mais il croyait en touts les préjugés des autres alors il a préféré attendre qu'elle change avant de faire sa demande.  
Et cette crédulité va m'être d'une très grande utilité. Ma stratégie sera donc, en une phrase, diviser pour mieux régner.  
La cloche sonna, ce cours atroce était enfin terminé! Moi et Harry nous dirigions vers la sortie pour aller à notre cour de métamorphose avec la vieille Mc Go, la directrice de la maison de nos chers gryffondor ! Cette prof était trop sévère elle était vraiment atroce.  
Ce cours était en commun avec les gryffondors, ce qui le rendait encore plus insupportable…en principe, mais aujourd'hui et dans les conditions actuelles (à savoir celles d'un pari), c'était bien.  
Les gryffondors étaient déjà là, assis un par table, ce qui signifiait que la prof voulait que nous fassions le cours à deux avec un gryffondor.  
Je me bénit à ce moment là d'avoir fait tomber Harry dans le couloir et d'être entré parmi les premiers (serpentards) dans cette classe.  
Je m'assit alors à coté d'Hermione sous le regard noir de Weasel à qui je fis un de mes sourires en coin qui signifiait (sarcastiquement biensur) « ça te fait plaisir n'est-ce pas ?».  
Elle me regarda l'air paumé puis elle sembla se reprendre et me demanda (en chuchotant pour ne pas que le vieille folle (Mac Go) ne nous entendes:

- Pourquoi tu t'es mis à coté de moi Malefoy ?

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas stupide et si nous devons travailler à deux, c'est que ce qu'on va faire sera compliqué alors il vaut mieux que je me mette avec quelqu'un d'intelligent comme toi (elle eut l'air surprise et leva un sourcil genre « un Malefoy me fait un compliment ? ») plutôt qu'avec un crétin fini qui me ferait tout rater comme ton chère Ron par exemple (là elle eut plutôt l'air contrarié mais –sans doute à cause du compliment- elle ne dit rien et nous commencions à suivre le cours).  
Je détournai légèrement la tête de Mc Go pur chercher Harry des yeux, celui- ci s'était assis à coté de ce Blaise.  
Apparemment il n'était pas très vexer puisqu'il me lança un regard du style « ce n'est que le commencement » puis je dévia délicatement la tête vers cette chère Granger et la regarda travailler attentivement.  
Plus je la contemplai de près, plus je me disais que c'était un plaisir de parier sur elle.  
Tout d'abord pour faire enrager ce pitoyable Weasley et parce qu'elle n'était pas mal finalement.  
Ses yeux marron noisette la mettaient vraiment en valeur ainsi que ses long cheveux brun.  
Je me dis aussi que Potter perdait son temps à se rapprocher de la cadette de la famille au lieu d'attaquer directement.  
En tout cas, vu comme c'est partit, notre proie sera à mes pieds dans 2 mois.

C'était si facile de faire enrager ce débile qui lui servait de petit ami.  
Mais moi, par rapport à mon allié, j'avais un avantage sur lui :

- Dit moi Granger, tu ne voudrais pas que l'on fasse la ronde du château ensemble demain soir ?

La sang de bourbe me regarda avec étonnement :

-Mais on l'a toujours fait séparément répondit –elle.

- Je sais répondit je avec un sourire assez séducteur.

Mais tu sais, c'est dangereux pour une jeune fille de se promener seule dans les couloirs, il pourrait t'arriver quelque tu ne crois pas ? (Bien que je m'en foutrais complètement si elle était agressée.)

Elle hocha la tête surprise et je me tournai vers Wesley en sachant très bien qu'il nous guettait et je lui lança un de mes habituel sourire gagnant.  
J'étais dominant sur la situation et je dus reconnaître que j'appréciais cette situation.  
Puis au moment ou je décidait de m'intéresser à ce cour facultatif la cloche résonna pour la dernière fois de l'après midi.

- A demain soir dit je à Granger sur un ton de défis.

Elle me fit oui de la tête et partit, accompagné de ce pauvre Ron qui était comme un chien pour elle.  
Puis je me tournai vers Harry avec mon sourire habituel au coin des lèvres et il le me rendit.  
Je crois que pour moi, la victoire s'approchait de plus en plus.  
De toute évidence, si je voulais gagner ce pari, il fallait le décourager, ou carrément l'effacer.

Après le repas du soir, moi et Harry descendîmes dans la salle commune des Serpentards et là on vit cette abominable Pansy. 

J'étais d'ailleurs déjà sortit avec elle en 5 ème année, mais à mon avis elle m'avait fait boire un philtre d'amour car tomber amoureux d'une mocheté comme ça, fallait forcément qu'on l'y oblige.  
Non mais, vous auriez vu sa tête, parfois je me demande si l'un de ses parents n'était pas un pékinois ou un bouledogue.

- Dray chéri je te cherchai partout je croyais que tu étais perdu ! gloussa-t-elle

- Primo, ne m'appelle pas ''Dray chéri'' ou je t'en colle une, secundo, comment tu veux que MOI je me perde dans Poudelard et tertio, fiche nous la paix tu déranges on aime pas perdre notre temps avec les bouledogues !

- Mais…je…

- Dégage Pansy, du vent, de l'air, fit-je avec un geste désinvolte de la main.  
Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire, elle était encore plus moche comme ça! Enfin, son cerveau – minuscule- avait assimilé ce que je lui avais dit et elle est partie.

- T'y es pas allez un peu fort là ? demanda Harry.

Nous nous regardons tous les deux dans les yeux puis nous disons d'une même voix :

- Non.

Cette fille était un vrai pot de colle, elle revenait toujours à la charge malgré tous ce qu'on pouvait lui dire ou lui faire.  
Harry et moi décidions d'un commun accord de nous asseoir sur le canapé près du feu.  
Le seul problème était qu'il y avait des premières années installés dessus…problèmes?...qui a dit que c'était un problème?

- Eh les mioches, vous dégagez de NOTRE fauteuil, commençait-je

- On était là avant vous, fait celui qui a l'air d'être le chef de la bande, tandis que ses amis tremblent de peur.

- Et qui va nous empêcher de nous asseoir? Toi? J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes, fait Harry avec un sourire en coin.  
Par contre, j'ai l'impression que tes amis le savent, allez, dite-lui les petits et on vous laisse partir sans vous amocher promis.

- Ce sont Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, en sixième année à serpentard, il jouent dans l'équipe de quidditch – et sont les meilleurs d'ailleurs- et leur passe-temps favoris est de s'amuser au dépends des autres : insultes, blagues, etc. lança le plus petit du groupe.

- Excellent mon petit, tu peux partir et les autres aussi, à part la petite teigne qui nous a mal répondu.Dit-je en fixant le ''chef''   
Les autres jettent un regard désespéré à leur ami et détalent comme des lapins.

- Alors toi qui es-tu, demande Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

- A…A…Allan Man…Mandelson, fait le petit qui tremble comme une feuille depuis l'exposé de son ami.

- Tu peux partir, mais ne t'avise plus de nous répondre de cette façon, lui dit-je.  
Il acquiesça et repartit en direction de ses amis. Nous nous asseyons alors sur le fauteuil et éclatons de rire.

- Non mais t'as vu la tête qu'il a fait quand tu as dit « à part la petite teigne qui nous a mal répondu »!

- Il croyait sûrement qu'on allait le frapper ou un truc du genre, fit-je en riant.

Une fois l'euphorie passée, nous passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Alors, Harry, ça avance l'affaire Granger de ton côté? Demandait- je

- Pas pour l'instant, mais je vais m'y mettre, et toi

- Mystère, fit-je avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

Moi et Harry allâmes ensuite dans la Grande salle pour dîner.  
Granger nous jetait des petits regards tous le temps et à un moment, agacé, je lui ait fait un sourire charmeur et elle a rougis et à cessé par la suite de nous jeter des regards.  
Nous sommes ensuite allé déposer un petit cadeau de nouvelle année à Rusard, le concierge.  
Ayant un passe-partout, j'ai put ouvrir son bureau (il était en train de poursuivre Peeves au deuxième étage (Harry à une carte qui nous permet de le voir)).  
Nous y déposons alors l'un des splendides marécages de Fred et Georges Weasley (comme quoi un Weasley ça peut servir).  
Nous sommes ensuite allé nous couché avec la conscience tranquille, d'avoir enfin put récompenser le concierge pour sa gentillesse quotidienne.

Chapitre4

POV de Harry

Je me levai à la hâte (il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir) et m'habillait en quatrième vitesse avant de me ruer vers la Grande Salle.  
Biensur, Drago n'avait pas pris la peine de me réveiller (j'aurai peut-être dut le réveiller hier), je jetait un regard circulaire à la table des serdaigles et repérait la cadette Weasley (j'allai attaquer cette après-midi car nous avions deux heures libres et les serdaigles aussi).  
Je cherchait ensuite Drago des yeux et allait m'installer à ses côtés, essoufflé par ma course.

- Alors, bien dormi Harry ? me fit-il narquoisement

- Ouai mais t'aurai quand même put me réveiller répondit-je en me servant du porridge.

- Ouai j'aurai put, répondit-il avec son exécrable sourire en coin.

J'engloutissais mon petit-déjeuner rapidement car Drago avait déjà fini puis nous nous rendîmes à notre cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
Le nom de cette matière m'avait toujours amusé (allez savoir pourquoi).  
La matinée se passa sans évènements importants (on n'avait pas cours avec les gryffondors) et enfin l'après-midi débuta.   
Après le déjeuner, Drago partit je ne sais où et moi je me dirigeais vers la tour des serdaigles pour parler à Ginny.  
Je la vit passer seule avec une pile de livre et empruntait un passage secret discret (et bien utile quand on se fait poursuivre par Rusard) et me permettant d'aller dans sa direction. 

Je la vit en face de moi et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vue.   
Je la cognait, renversant ainsi sa pile de livres et m'excusait :

- Excuse-moi je ne t'avait pas vu, fit-je en m'accroupissant pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres.  
Elle me jeta un regard noir et j'essayais d'engager la conversation :

- Où tu vas ?

- A la bibliothèque pour rendre ces livres, répondit-elle froidement

- Tu veux que je t'aide à les porter ? demandait-je innocemment. 

Apparemment elle connaissait ma réputation puisqu'elle me jeta un regard froid, je continuait quand même : S'il te plait, pour me faire pardonner ? dit-je avec un sourire en lui prenant un bon nombre de livre des mains avant qu'elle ne puisse refuser.

- Bon d'accord, dit-elle en soupirant, mais on peux savoir quelle mouche t'a piqué ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Pour être si gentil et serviable, soit tu t'es cogné la tête contre un mur, soit tu as une idée derrière la tête !

- Du calme, je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête, mais si tu préfère que je sois méchant et arrogant, il n'y a pas de problème tu peux le dire tout de suite, répliquai-je en m'arrêtant au beau milieu de couloir, vexé par ce qu'elle m'avait dit et près à lui jeter ses livres par terre et m'en aller tranquillement

- Non c'est bon, fit-elle d'un air résigné, je préfère que tu m'aides plutôt que tu m'insultes.

Nous nous rendîmes alors à la bibliothèque sous le regard méprisant (à cause de moi sans doute vu le nombre de farce que je lui ait faite), de Mme Pince. Je lui fit un sourire malveillant du genre tu ne paie rien pour attendre et elle reprit les livres brusquement en maugréant sans que je puisse comprendre le moindre mot de son monologue.  
Je sortis alors avec Ginny de la bibliothèque.

- Alors on va où ? demandait-je innocemment

- Je vais voir Hermione pour… mais attends une minute, comment ça ON ?

- Ben oui, j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa qu'on fasse connaissance, on pourrait devenir ami ? Je suis sur que tu n'es pas comme ton frère, fit-je sachant parfaitement qu'elle détestait le fait d'être dans l'ombre de ses six frères et qu'on la juge d'après leurs critères.

- Ouai tu peux venir avec moi mais tu n'insultes pas Mione OK ? répondit-elle

- Promis maman, fit-je avec une voix de gamin

- Tss, fit-elle, suis moi et n'en place pas une parce qu'elle sera déjà assez choquée par ta présence déjà

- Ouai, fit-je sans trop y penser.

Nous nous rendîmes près du lac et nous assîmes près de Granger qui me faisait de gros yeux.   
Elle regarda Ginny d'un air interrogateur et celle-ci commença :

- Il m'a aidé à porter mes livres à la bibliothèque et il m'a demandé si il pouvait venir avec nous, il m'a promit qu'il ne t'insulterait pas

- J'ai promit, confirmait-je en souriant

- Mouai, fit-elle pas convaincue.

Elle commencèrent alors une discutions totalement inintéressante pour moi, vu qu'elle parlaient de boutiques où acheter des trucs de meuf, moi j'acquiesçait de temps en temps pour montrer que j'écoutait et en fait je contemplait ma proie (Granger).  
Elle était assez belle quand même vu de près.  
Je préférait quand même Weasley (Ginny hein, ne vous méprenez pas), elle aussi avait changé et ces traits enfantin avaient laissé place à une délicieuse jeune fille.  
Malheureusement pour moi, il faudrait attendre que je gagne se pari avant de pouvoir la draguer.  
La patience était l'une de mes vertus (mais pas trop quand même) et de toute façon, j'avais encore l'année prochaine pour mes…projets.

- Alors Harry – ça ne te gêne pas que je t'appelle comme ça dit ?- (je hochait négativement la tête et elle poursuivit) pourquoi t'es pas avec Drago cet après midi ? D'habitude vous restez ensemble, dit Hermione (je fut un peu surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom mais je me dit qu'étant préfets…)

- Eh bien il se trouve que, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je suis capable de survivre quelques heures sans Drago, répondit-je.  
On avait juste un truc à faire chacun de notre côté en fait, reprit-je

- Et qu'est-ce que tu devais faire, demanda Ginny curieuse

- Oh je devais terminer un devoir en histoire de la magie et lui il avait un livre à rendre depuis deux semaines alors il y est allé, fit-je simplement en mentant à moitié (Drago et moi avions inventés des alibis en commun au cas où)

- Et tu discutes avec nous au lieu de faire ton devoir ! fit Hermione outrée (son côté préfet reprenait le dessus)

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, lui répondit-je avec un sourire séducteur, j'aurai tout le temps de faire se devoir après.  
Elle sembla un peu septique mais Ginny recommença à lui parler et elles m'oublièrent rapidement.  
Je finis par me lever, agacé de cette discution de filles et, prétextant enfin faire mon devoir, elle me laissèrent partir après un petit aurevoir.  
Au moment où je commençait à partir, Weasel débarqua et je lui fit un petit sourire vainqueur (j'avait tourné le dos aux filles, elles ne me voyaient donc pas) puis je partit sans autres parole qu'une phrase adressée à Weasel à voix basse : Tu l'auras bientôt perdue Weasel.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'avait put faire Drago car je ne l'avais pas croisé une seule fois de toute l'après-midi. De dépit, je partis tout de même faire le fameux devoir avec les notes d'un 'sympathique' serdaigle qui avait…' bien voulu me les…prêter'.

Envoyez-moi des reviews pour dire si ça vaut la peine que je continue parce que là...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

kiss


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde, merci pour votre soutient :

Sika-sika : Tu as bien raison, et pour te faire plaisir je vais continuer à écrire en espérant que ce chp te plaira autant que les précédent. Merci

minibout'chou () : Et bien je peut te dire tout de suite , que tu ne sera pas déçus. Continue à mettre des reviews stp, ca fait tjs plaisir. Merci

ET je demande à ce qui lise et qui mette pas des reviews, ça serai génial si vous en mettez aussi pour m'encouragez.

Chapitre5 :

POV de Drago

Nous étions enfin le soir, j'allai faire ma ronde avec Granger…enfin Hermione.  
Je mangeais tranquillement en repensant à ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. 

FLASH-BACK  
Je marchais dans le parc, j'avais vu Harry partir en direction de la tour des serdaigles.   
Sans doute pour aller voir Ginny, et moi, je ne pourrai commencer à agir que ce soir.  
Je repérai soudain Gran…Hermione assise sous un arbre avec un livre dans les mains, ayant l'air d'attendre quelqu'un et je me dirigeai vers elle (si c'était Weasel qu'elle attendait, ça lui ferait les pieds à lui).  
Je m'installait tranquillement à coté d'elle comme si de rien n'était et elle releva enfin le nez de son bouquin :

- Ginny enfin je t'attends depuis…Drago ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ca se voit non ? Je parle avec toi, répondit-je comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit.  
Ma présence te gênerait-elle ? demandait-je à nouveau avec un sourire en coin

- Non mais là j'attendais Ginny, me répondit-elle

- En attendant qu'elle arrive je pourrai te tenir compagnie, fit-je alors

- Ouai si tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
Mais au fait, où est Harry, d'habitude vous restez ensemble non ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils (décidément hein, toujours à chercher la petite bête).

- Là il devait faire un devoir d'histoire de la magie, répondit-je en me disant la véritable réponse à moi-même : il devait recopié le devoir d'un serdaigle et ensuite aller voir Ginny.

- Ok, dit-elle simplement. Alors comment ça va en ce moment avec ton père et tout ?

- Disons que lui et moi traversons une période de totale indifférence et de haine mutuelle, répondit-je en regardant le lac. Je lui avait répondus ça car je n'avait pas envie de parler de cet homme en ce moment, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était de maltraiter ses inférieurs et lécher les bottes de ses supérieur, le tout avec une grosse couche d'hypocrisie. Avant je l'écoutait, mais plus maintenant car j'était capable de me défendre, aussi avait on fait un accord silencieux pour nous ignorer mutuellement.

- Je vois, fit-elle en regardant à son tour le lac.

Après une pause, elle reprit pour changer de sujet : Avec qui comptes-tu aller au bal ?

- Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas, répondit-je en souriant malicieusement.  
Elle fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant puis, en tournant la tête, je vis Harry et Wea…Ginny venir dans notre direction.   
J'embrassait Hermione (sur la joue), geste qui la surpris, mais je me relevait et m'en allait avant qu'elle n'ait put demander ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Fin du FLASH-BACK  
A présent, j'attendais devant les portes de la Grande Salle qu'elle daigne enfin se montrer.  
Elle arriva enfin d'un pas léger sans se rendre compte que j'étais adossé à coté des portes :

- Bonsoir quand même, fit-je, la faisant sursauter et se retourner

- Bonsoir Drago, j'avais oublié qu'on devait faire notre ronde ensemble mais tout de même il est peut-être encore un peu tôt, fit-elle sincèrement avec un sourire.

- C'est pas grave, suis-moi, dit-je en commencent à avancer.

Elle me rattrapa et nous commençâmes à marcher en direction du parc.  
Il faisait frais et il nous restait une vingtaine de minutes pour commencer notre ronde.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec Ron, demandait-je en faisant mine de ne pas trop y accorder d'importance alors qu'à l'intérieur je bouillait d'impatience.

- Tu as plutôt l'air de t'en fiche pas mal, fit-elle en riant

- Non vas-y, tu sais, tu peux me le dire à moi, personne ne viendra me demander des trucs sur toi et je suis pas du genre à dévoiler la vie des autres comme Pansy, dit-je en riant aussi.

- Bon d'accord, avec Ron ça à commencé cet été (et ça finira vers janvier ajoutait-je mentalement). Au début il a eut du mal à me parler de ce qu'il ressentait et j'en était très touchée, j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui parce qu'il est très sympa, toujours souriant, enfin presque, et il à un certain sens de l'humour (vaseux ajouta Drago intérieurement).

- Comment il se comporte avec toi, parce que tu sais, avec moi et Harry, il est plutôt du genre tout le temps rouge et en colère, carrément jaloux et très susceptible, dit-je d'un ton mielleux quand j'énumérait ses 'qualités'.

- Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il est très jaloux et possessif, et qu'il s'emporte pour un rien mais la plupart du temps il est sympa.

- Mouai, fit-je en haussant les épaules d'un air peu convaincu.  
Moi je pense qu'il te faudrait quelqu'un de plus stable émotionnellement et dont tu sois amoureuse, fit-je en la transperçant du regard

- Mais je SUIS amoureuse de Ron, fit-elle

- A d'autres ma chère, vois-tu je suis quelqu'un de très observateur et calculateur, je ne suis pas dupe, tout ce que tu racontes sur lui c'est du flan, tu sors avec lui parce qu'il te l'a demandé et que t'as pas voulu lui faire du mal parce que c'était ton meilleur ami.  
Moi je sais que tu perds ton temps avec lui, fit-je en la défiant du regard de me contredire.  
Elle baissa les yeux : j'avait raison.  
Tu viens ? Lançait-je en faisant demi-tour, il est temps de faire notre ronde.

Elle se plaqua la main sur le front genre « j'avais complètement oublié » et nous commençâmes notre ronde en silence.  
Vers la fin, elle me demanda : pourquoi tu m'as fait une bise cette aprèm ?

- Tu préfèrerai un baise-main, demandait-je avec un ton aristocratique avant d'éclater de rire.

- Non, fit-elle en rougissant (de honte ou d'autre chose ?) mais c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Eh bien maintenant tu t'y attendras, fit-je avant de l'embrasser (sur la joue, chose que je ne ferait probablement jamais à une fille qui ne me plait pas).

Elle rougis (la surprise sans doute) et je repartit en direction du dortoir des serpentards sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à mon «bonsoir ».

Les jours suivant se passèrent sans vraiment grand-chose de nouveau à part peut-être que Weasley paraissait tout le temps furax et se mettait à gueuler pour un rien – ce qui je l'avoue m'amusais beaucoup- et je savais que c'était parce que moi et Harry n'arrêtions pas de passer de plus en plus de temps avec Hermione en lui disant qu'on la lui prendrait et plein d'autres truc comme ça.  
Par exemple une fois, en cours de potion, on lui a écrit un mot ensorcelé où il y avait marqué : Weasley on aura ta copine, tu peux déjà lui dire adieu, elle nous adores déjà alors que toi tu enchaîne les gaffes. Avec toute notre haine, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.  
Il blanchit soudainement et nous lança un regard haineux tandis que nous lui fîmes un sourire victorieux.  
Il tapota Hermione qui prenait des notes de ce que le professeur disait et celle-ci sembla s'en irriter.  
Elle le regarda et il sembla vouloir lui montrer le mot, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que notre 'gentil' mot s'était désintégré (Harry à trouvé le sort de désintègrement à retardement dans un bouquin de la réserve) et quelques miette étaient tombées dans son chaudron.  
Ce qui eut pour résultat qu'il passa pour un idiot en montrant sa main vide à Hermione et peu après son chaudron explosa, ce qui et pour effets dix points en moins pour gryffondor, gracieusement retirés par le professeur avec une remarque cinglante de celui-ci qui nous fit bien rire : Monsieur Weasley, au lieu de faire des signes à votre voisines qui travaille, vous feriez mieux de surveiller ce que vous mettez dans votre chaudron, car à moins que vos capacités intellectuelles ne soit limitées à jouer au singe, vous devriez être capable de lire ces instructions correctement.  
En parlant de singe, il avait bien évidemment fait référence au surnom que moi et Harry lui avions donné (à part la belette (Weasel)) : Weastiti (ouistiti).

Ca, tous les serpentards l'avait bien compris et nous ricanions à présent méchamment en regardant Weasmoche devenir de plus en plus rouge.  
Nous étions à présent à deux semaines du bal d'Halloween et il fallait que je court-circuite la belette pour y aller avec Hermione avant que Harry ne le fasse.

Si il n'y arrivait pas et que moi non- lus, j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur ce que j'allais faire...

Chapitre 6

POV de Harry

Nous étions à la veille du bal de Noël et j'avais décidé finalement de partir à cette remarquable soirée (et quand je dis remarquable c'est que je ferai tout pour me faire remarquer par Granger) avec cette pimbêche de Déborah Simpson de 7ème année avec des cheveux bruns et les yeux verts (oui je sais, comme moi).  
Ce n'est pas que je voulais y aller avec elle (d'ailleurs elle passait son temps à se pavaner d'un air supérieur en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était la cavalière de Harry Potter le plus beau garçon de l'école ( après Drago) depuis que j'avait accepté d'y aller avec elle), mais malheureusement il n y avait pas vraiment de morceau de choix à serpentard et je préférait nettement y aller avec la jeune Weasley, mais si j'attaquait maintenant elle allait avoirs des sérieux doutes sur mes intentions vis-à-vis d'elle et je ne voulais pas prendre des risques maintenant, car je me rapprochait dangereusement pour Drago de ma merveilleuse cible.  
Je dois avouer que lui aussi avait bien avancé dans le pari.  
Il m'avait bien sur expliqué sa fameuse ronde avec elle et je dois dire qu'il avait bien saisi l'occasion.  
Mais lui contrairement à moi, il était préfet avec elle et moi je n'avais que peu d'occasion de lui parler si ce n'est qu'avec Ginny.

Drago avait pris comme cavalière une certaine Laura De Rockefeuille qui venait de beaubatons en même année que nous à serdaigle pour aller au bal avec lui. 

Elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marron. Elle était très mignonne (et j'enviait un peu Drago) mais néanmoins, sa beauté n'avait d'égale que sa stupidité, c'était une de ces filles qui nous suivaient parfois dans les couloirs ou a la bibliothèque (quoique ce soit rare à cet endroit) en gloussant (je vous l'avait dit n'est-ce pas que nous faisions parties des plus beau garçons de l'école).

Drago l'avait choisit comme ça, en se retournant pendant qu'elles nous suivaient et il lui avait dit «toi tu vient avec moi au bal de noël » accompagné d'un sourire charmeur, c'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose mais la fille a acquiescé et quand on est partit, elle est littéralement tombé dans les pommes.  
Je savais bien qu'il avait une idée en tête concernant Granger, et quelque chose me disait qu'il allait le dévoiler demain soir.  
Moi aussi, il fallait que j'élabore un plan astucieux pour pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle sans passer par la naine rousse.  
Je continuait à réfléchir la journée du lendemain (à part les moments où Déborah et Laura venait nous coller aux basques à moi et à Drago) mais nous étions déjà plus qu'à 2 heures du bal et je n'avait toujours pas trouver de brillante idée à la hauteur de mon génie mais je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir plus sur la question car mes camarades de chambre arrivaient pour se préparer au bal, aussi fallait-il que je me prépare aussi (logique n'est-ce pas).  
Je descendais donc dans la salle commune accompagnée de Drago.  
Je portait un smoking noir (de la meilleure qualité bien entendu) et Drago un smoking blanc.  
A la sortie de la salle commune, nos cavalières nous attendaient déjà : Déborah avec une expression de fierté et Laura avec un air béat et extasié devant Drago (légèrement agacé).  
Déborah se pendit à mon bras en souriant (je la trouvait bien trop maquillée d'ailleurs) et Laura saisit celui de Drago avec un large sourire qui prenait la moitié de sa tête.  
Déborah portait une longue robe saumon sans manche et Laura une robe violette à fine bretelles (elles avaient dut les acheter ensemble (1)) ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles splendide (sans doute offertes par Dray).  
Nous nous rendîmes dans la Grande Salle (servant en ce moment de salle de bal) et après un geste connivant de Drago à mon intention, Drago et moi partîmes danser (avec les filles bien entendu) afin de repérer Granger.  
Je la cherchait toujours des yeux lorsque Drago me donna une tape dans le dos en faisant tourner Laura et me fit un signe de tête sur la gauche.  
Je tournait alors en valsant avec Déborah et repérait enfin Granger et Weasley assis à une table avec Ginny et un certain Finnigan (ou quelque chose comme ça) de gryffondor.  
Je vis alors Drago chuchoter quelque chose à sa partenaire (j'était trop loin pour l'entendre mais vu qu'elle s'empourpra je me doute de la teneur de ses propos) avant de lui faire un baise-main qui la rendit euphorique et enfin, il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

Elle s'éloignât alors en direction du parc et je vis (trop tard) Drago s'avancer vers la cible de notre pari.

J'essayait alors de me décoller de ma partenaire qui me lança un regard interrogateur et je lui dit que je voulait parler à Drago (j'était dos à lui et elle voyait donc Drago en face d'elle (derrière mon épaule).  
Elle me fit alors un sourire en coin avant de répliquer : « Il se trouve que tu ne te défileras pas comme ça et si tu veux parler à Drago de toute façon il danse déjà avec Granger et je doute qu'il veuille discuter avec toi ».

Elle m'agrippa alors plus fermement tandis que je me disais que cette fille était une vraie teigne et que je comprenais Drago d'avoir choisit une fille débile qui goberait tout ce qu'il lui dirait.  
Il faudrait absolument que je me rattrape car Drago n'était pas près de laisser passer sa chance.  
Je jetait alors un regard à Weasley qui était rouge de colère (décidément il ne sait pas faire grande chose d'autre) en regardant sa 'petite–amie' danser avec Dray qui souriait d'un air triomphant à Weasley dans le dos de Granger.  
Il était à présent seul à sa table (Ginny et son cavalier étaient partis danser) et il serrait et desserrait ses poings rageusement.  
Il me lança un regard 'noir' qui ne me fit aucun effet (du moins pas celui qu'il aurait dut) en effet je lui lançait un sourire victorieux et en faisant tourner ma partenaire d'une main, je lui fit un signe en direction de Granger, un dans sa direction en ensuite je fis un geste sec en biais comme si j'avais tranché quelque chose d'invisible suivit d'un grand sourire et visiblement il me compris car cela signifiait (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris) : Granger et toi c'est fini.  
Il parut encore plus énervé et il sortit de la salle en trombe.  
J'aurait bien éclaté de rire en me tenant les cotes si cela ne signifiait pas que Drago avait le champs libre je pestait alors contre moi-même qui venait inconsciemment d'aider Drago à faire un pas de plus vers la victoire.  
Une fois fatigué, je demandait à ma partenaire : Je suis fatigué et j'ai soif, tu veux à boire je vais en chercher.

- Oui je veux bien, je t'attends à la table vide là- bas, fit-elle en me désignant la table d'où Weasley était partit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je reviens bientôt avec les boissons et nous commençâmes alors à boire.  
Ginny arriva alors avec son partenaire et ils s'assirent à coté de nous (bien que Finnigan aie l'air assez septique) je lui fit alors un sourire dégoulinant de méchanceté et de sarcasme (que Ginny ne remarqua pas bien entendu) et il me sembla qu'il tremblait légèrement.  
Drago et Hermione nous rejoignirent bientôt et je lançai sarcastiquement à l'intention de Drago :

- Où est passé ta partenaire, je ne la voit plus ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait prendre l'air et apparemment elle m'a faussé compagnie, fit Drago d'un air faussement ennuyé en regardant autour de lui (bien qu'il sache pertinemment où était sa cavalière vu que je l'avais vu lui dire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne sorte) et apparemment Ron aussi t'as lâché, ajouta-t-il avec une satisfaction habilement dissimulée (je le connais et quand il sourit en coin imperceptiblement c'est qu'il est TRES satisfait et cherche à le cacher).

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ! fit Hermione indignée.  
Il m'a carrément laissée en plan à cause de sa jalousie maladive dont je commence à avoir marre ! lança-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, passablement énervée.

- Bon, fit Drago, puisque nos partenaires nous ont tous les deux laissé tombé, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'être ma cavalière ?

- D'accords, fit Hermione d'un ton maussade.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste que ça quand un garçon de la classe que Drago t'invite, fit Déborah méchamment.   
Drago et moi lui lançâmes un regard courroucé auquel elle répondit en haussant les épaules : désolé mais ça m'a échappé, vous êtes tous deux si parfait, fit elle rêveusement sans se rendre compte que Drago roulait les yeux et que je poussait un soupir exaspéré elle poursuivit néanmoins, que je n'ait pas put résister. 

C'est un honneur d'aller à un bal avec l'un de vous deux, reprit-elle en se collant à mon bras tandis que Ginny lui lançait un regard (envieux ?) et qu' Hermione paraissait se retenir de lui coller une baffe, et cette pimbêche, poursuivit-elle en jetant un regard froid à Granger, ne mérite pas un tel honneur.

- Toi si t'es pas contente t'as qu'à te barrer, fit Ginny tandis que nous acquiescions tous et qu'elle me jetait un regard désespéré.

- Oh mais je suis très contente répondit elle avec une sourire provocateur. Il en serait tout à fait normal avec un charmant cavalier tel que Harry.  
La plus jeune des Weasley lança un regard meurtrier à Déboh ainsi qu'à moi. Mais je ne fis guère attention.

Je regardais plutôt mon complice savourer sa victoire devant mes yeux.

Enfin victoire, c'est un grand mot. On avait encore 2 mois et je n'avais pas encore dit mon dernier mot même si je savais pertinamment que mon adversaire avait largement d'avance sur moi ce soir.

Mais je tenta commème ma chance ce qui étonna tous mes amis (enfin, ennemis en dehors de mon complice) et qui m'amena à avoir un regard interrogateur de Drago.

- Miss Granger, vous voulez bien m'accorder cette danse ? Demandais je. Elle rougit un peu de stupeur et d'étonnement mais finalement accepta en s'excusant auprès de mon fidèle ami a qui je venais juste de l'éloigner de sa victoire proche et je pris la main de Granger et l'emmena vers la piste de danse devant le regard tueur de Ginny, assassin de Déborah et toujours aussi percer de mystère de Drago.

A mon avis il était entrain de méditer sur le coup que je venais de lui faire tout en se demandant comment il allait faire pour nous séparer.   
Mais, maintenant que j'avais Granger, je ne l'allais pas la laisser s'échapper comme ça.  
Je la fis tournoyer au son de la musique assez bougeante et elle se mis à éclater de rire laissant son beau sourire sur son jolie visage.

- Alors Gran….heu Hermione, tu t'amuses bien à cette soirée ? Demandais je.

- Oh, oui merci. Sauf que Ron fait encore la tête, et sa commence à sérieusement m'énervé !

- Laisse le faire, ça lui passera répondit je sur un ton faussement compatissant.

- Tu as sûrement raison dit elle. En faite, pourquoi tu m'as invité à danser ? Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de faire ça.

- Il faut bien une première fois. Et j'avais envie de détendre une peu l'atmosphère dit je.

- Tu as bien fait car ça m'arrange finalement que tu m'es invité. Je voulais justement te demander quelque chose dit elle toujours aussi souriante.

- Vas y, je t'écoute.

- Heu….voilà... c'est une peu délicat à demander dit elle en rougissant.

- Je t'écoute insistais je.

- C'est à propos de Malefoy, tu sais pourquoi il s'est tout d'un coup rapproché de moi sans aucune raison.

- Comment ça ? Rapproché de toi.

- Ben oui, il est devenu tout d'un coup gentil avec moi. Tu dois savoir pourquoi, toi qui est son meilleure ami.

- Je te l'ai dit l'autre fois que l'on ne restait pas toujours ensemble nous deux et on se dit évidemment pas tout répondit je avec une pensé de trahison envers elle.

Quand à moi, je n'ai vu aucune différence.

- Si, il est devenu un ange du jour au lendemain avec moi. Et plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir changé. Puis elle se rapprocha dangereusement de moi avec un regard soupçonneux en plissant les yeux.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? rétorquait je sur un ton de pauvre enfant incompris.

- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler... Harry. Vous etes devenus du jour au lendemain attentionné et gentil avec moi. J'espère que vous etes pas entrain de jouer avec moi, parce que si c'est le cas je vous jure que vous allez le regretter amèrement.

- Enfin, calme toi !dit je. Tu te fais des illusions. On n'est pas aussi méchant que tu ne le croie, et on veux juste te connaître un peu mieux c'est tout et tu devrais être contente, pour une fois qu'on met nos préjugés de côté.  
Elle se dégagea de moi et souri à mon grand soulagement.

- Désolé, mais j'ai appris à me défendre et j'ai tendance à trop me méfier dit elle.

- C'est pas grave mais continuant plutôt à danser.

Elle hocha la tête et je continuai donc à la faire bouger au son de la musique.

On peut dire que sur ce coup j'avais eu chaud. Je venais de me rendre compte que cette satanée sang de bourbe cachait bien son jeu d'enfant sage et ce qui me délaissait pas en partie mais qui était très mauvais pour mon plan ainsi que pour le pari.  
Mais je n'allai pas me laisser faire car ayant comprit les doutes de Granger et de l'avoir mis en confiance j'allais adopté une méthode plus douce.  
Mais évidemment, je n'allai pas expliqué à Drago notre petite entrevue de tout de suite de peur qu'il me devance encore une fois. J'allai le laisser mener tranquillement à sa guise son plan et le regarder perdre le pari.  
Et comme on dit à chaque situation de ce genre « chacun pour soi et dieu pour tous ».   
10 min plus tard nous allâmes nous rasseoir et Granger sortit de la grande salle pour aller retrouver Weasmoche et elle laissa pour ma plus grande joie tout seule Drago un peu perdu.   
Décidément cette soirée était très sympas me dit je.

J'avais réussi à éloigner Mon cher complice de Hermione pour ce soir et dans moins de 5 jours (façon de parler) elle allait le larguer ayant découvert son petit jeu, et j'aurai le champ libre pour attaquer à mon tour.  
Il fallait juste que je passe le moins de temps possible avec Granger pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons et ensuite elle sera toute à moi et le pari sera dans la poche enfin dans la mienne.

et un nouveau chapitre 1!  
alors vous avez aimé?  
Envoyez moi une review s'il vous plait! ça me ferait tellement plaisir! et ça vous prendrait deux secondes!

Kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde : je remercie minibout'chou(c'est vrai que ron est assez bien dans le genre débile de l'histoire) sika sika(c vrai que je n'est pas décris la robe de Hermione, mais je te laisse devinez, et pour ginny..Mystère..Mystère)ari(quelque chose me dit que tu ne seras pas déçus, continue à mettre des reviews stp, ça me ferai très plaisir)

Chapitre 7

POV de Drago :

Je marchais en direction de la bibliothèque où j'espérai trouver Hermione.   
J'était assez énervé : « Miss Granger, vous voulez bien m'accorder cette danse ? » non mais quel faux-frère !  
J'allais enfin avoir une occasion en or et il a réussi à la faire partir avec lui et elle m'a fait faux-bond.  
Il fallait absolument que je rattrape le coup et que je sache ce qu'elle lui avait dit car Harry n'avait bien entendu pas eut la délicatesse de me le dire.

Moi par contre, je lui aie tout dit à chaque fois ! Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, c'est chacun pour soi.

J'entrai dans la bibliothèque et cherchait Hermione du regard sous le regard désapprobateur de Mme Pince qui mettait un doigt devant ses lèvres pincée en faisant « chuut ».  
Je partais en direction d'Hermione que j'avais repéré près de l'étalage sur l'histoire des créatures magiques en ignorant sperbement la bibliothécaire.  
Elle avait un bouquin immense dans les mains, je m'asseyais à côté d'elle avant de commencer :

- Salut Hermignone. Elle me regarda avec de gros yeux et je fit : Ben quoi t'aime pas ce surnom ?

- Si c'est mignon

- Tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup peiné en partant comme ça hier ? Tu m'as carrément laissé en plan !

- Ouai désolée mais Ron était partit et je tiens à lui, je n'allait pas le laisser comme ça quand même.

- Oui je comprend, fit-je en regardant dans le vide. Et de quoi vous parliez avec Harry ?

- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? fit-elle en plissant les yeux

- Non, il a disparut avec Déborah sans que je sache où, répondit-je avec un sourire en coin, conscient du double sens de ce que je disais.

- En fait c'était trois fois rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je lui demandais juste comment ça se faisait que vous soyez devenus aussi gentil avec moi en si peu de temps alors qu'on s'est disputé pendant six ans.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, "l'amour et la haine sont des parents consanguins", fit-je

- je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la culture moldue

- Seul les imbéciles ne changent pas, répondit-je en haussant les épaules. Sinon,en parlant d'imbéciles, Ron, est-ce qu'il a enfin compris qu'on voulait juste être amis avec toi ? demandait-je en roulant les yeux

- En fait il persiste à croire que vous voulez me draguer pour lui faire du mal, répondit Hermione

- Non mais vraiment, fit-je en soupirant, il croit vraiment que le monde tourne autour de son nombril celui-là, il voit le mal partout et ça doit être exaspérant toute cette jalousie qu'il montre à notre égard

- Bof, ça lui passera…j'espère…

- Et Ginny, elle va bien ? fit-je. En fait je m'en foutait de comment elle allait mais j'avait un petit plan qui m'aiderait à faire perdre Harry.

- Oui pourquoi ? répondit-elle sans savoir que c'était exactement ce que je voulais qu'elle demande

- Eh bien…je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bien que je t'en parle, dit-je en faisant mine d'hésiter

- Mais si tu peux me le dire à moi après tout on est amis maintenant ? fit-elle en souriant.

- Eh bien il se trouve que je crois que Harry a un faible pour elle, fit-je

- Vraiment ? fit-elle Parce que c'est un secret mais Ginny aussi a un faible pour lui.

- Ah mon avis, il suffirait qu'on leur donne un coup de pouce pour qu'ils soient ensemble, parce que c'est sur, Harry ne fera jamais le premier pas, tu sais, c'est la première pour laquelle il ressent ça…

- Oui tu as raison, je t'aiderais à les mettre ensemble, fit Hermione en souriant d'un air malicieux. 

Et oui, c'était ça l'idée, j'allais détourner Hermione de Harry et elle refusera les avances de celui-ci en pensant d'abords à ne pas faire souffrir son amie.

C'était un plan excellant, maintenant, Harry avait perdu son pari d'avance en voulant utiliser Ginny et il ne me restait plus qu'à séduire Hermione.  
Je l'avais pris à son propre jeu.  
Ce pauvre Potter, la tête qu'il va faire quand il verra que j'ais gagné ce foutu défis.  
Je m'en régale d'avance. Puis je me remis à regarder Granger.  
Elle était vraiment belle finalement.  
Elle avait tous pour faire fondre un garçon.   
Elle était belle, intelligente, douce, gentille et avec un caractère fort (qui ne me déplait pas pour autant). 

Elle était tout simplement…heu….mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, j'étais complètement paumé là, il fallait que je me concentre sur ma mission, et en plus ce n'étais qu'une vulgaire sang de bourbe affirmait-je pour conclure, et je me remit à la regarder lire jusqu'à qu'elle lève son visage de son livre avec un regard plutôt interrogateur.

- Heu, dit moi Drago ? Tu comptes rester là à me regarder toute la journée ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-je sur mon habituel ton provocateur. Tu es assez mignonne pour ça.

Elle se mit à rougir malgré elle ce qui me fit plutôt sourire en voyant l'effet que je lui faisais et sa réponse fit de moi l'heureux vainqueur d'avance de ce pari.

- Toi non plus, tu n'es pas mal répondit elle. Ca y était, j'avais passé le cap le plus difficile avec elle. Elle me trouvait mignon, elle me parlait comme si j'étais un vrai ami et elle commençait à me faire confiance.  
L'affaire était dans la poche. Et je m'apprêtais à recommençais à la draguer quand la belette arriva à ma plus grande déception.  
Il se mit entre ma cible et moi en me lançant des regards meurtriers.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda t-il en colère.

- Oui, effectivement tu peut faire quelque chose pour moi Weasley. Tu peux partir ou encore mieux, mourir dit-je sur un ton de défis.   
Mon ennemi serra les poings en essayant de ne pas se mettre en colère devant Granger contrairement à ce que je voulais qu'il fasse. Puis il reprit :

- Tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda t'il.

- Je suis venu travailler comme tu vois. Mais j'ai la malheureuse impression que ce mot ne figure pas dans ton vocabulaire vu les notes que tu as.  
Sur ce je crois que je vais vous laisser car j'ai la nette impression que je dérange dit je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non pas du tout dit Hermione en lançant des regards noirs à Ron pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- Si et de toute façon il faut que j'aille faire mes devoirs car moi au moins il m'arrive de les faire de temps en temps dit je en regardant Weasley une dernière fois avant de ranger mes affaires et de rejoindre ma salle commune. « Vipère » dit je au tableau avant de rentrer et de m'asseoir sur un canapé en face de mon « infidèle équipier ».

Il me regarda avec ses yeux pleins de flamme comme s'il s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus ou comme si il allait crier de joie.  
A, mon avis et j'en étais sur c'était la 2ème option. D'après ce que Granger m'avais dit, elle et lui avait parlé d'un sujet assez intéressant.  
Et il n'avait rien osé me dire et à mon avis je ne savais pas tout ou carrément rien du tout.  
Tout ce que je savais c'est que ça pourrait me nuire vu la tête de vainqueur que montrait Harry.  
Il fallait que je sois sérieusement sur mes gardes et je ne comptais pas lui expliquer notre petite entrevue d'aujourd'hui avec Granger.  
Il m'avait fait comprendre par lui-même que c'était chacun pour soi.  
J'allais le laisser croire tranquillement à sa pseudo victoire et ensuite le poignarder dans le dos.  
On continua à se lancer des regards de vainqueur car dans les 2 sens on croyait à notre victoire sans dire un mot.  
Puis après quelques minutes, nous nous levâmes ensemble pour aller nous coucher quand mon pire cauchemar apparu devant moi.

-Bonsoir mon dragounichou ! Dit Pansy souriante.

-Dégage Parkinson et ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler comme ça ou carrément de me parler.

-Mais Pansy.

-La ferme, je t'ai dit de dégagé Parkinson, la coupait-je en montant 4 à 4 les marche du dortoir suivit d'un Harry hilare et d'une Pansy criant haut et fort pour ma plus grande colère « mais je t'aime mon dragounichou ». Je ne pouvais plus la supporter cette sale peste.  
Elle n'arrêtait pas de me harceler tous les jours et de me coller aux baskets.  
Je préférais avouer que Granger était bien meilleure que cette vielle mocheté.  
Je m'endormi sur cette bonne pensée.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose, je m'habillais toujours avec cette impression étrange et tout d'un coup, j'eus un éclair de compréhension : je n'avais pas prévu la manière dont j'allait faire pour rapprocher Harry et Ginny.

Je me résolus à en parler avec Granger le mercredi parce que nous avions l'après-midi de libre.  
Le dit mercredi, je trouvais Granger ayant l'air de s'ennuyer avec Weasel dans le parc(tant mieux, j'en profiterai pour le faire enrager) j'arrivait par derrière sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire en coin :

- Salut Hermignone et… ah oui, Weasel, dit-je, les faisant sursauter, Hermione sourit mais Weasley parut plutôt énervé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore toi ? demanda-t-il exaspéré

- Ta pendaison publique pourquoi ? répondit-je sarcastiquement en souriant à Weasel qui devenait- une fois de plus- tout rouge de colère.

- Tu devrais retourner dans ton nid de serpents avec Parkinson ! Lança Weasley.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! fit-je en me retournant et en faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un des yeux avec un air surpris

- De quoi ? fit Hermione

- Je vérifiait si c'était pas quelqu'un d'autre qui avait parlé parce que c'est la première fois que j'entends quelque chose d'un petit peu intelligent sortir de la sale bouche de Weasel, fit-je avec un sourire narquois, et puis pourquoi tu parles de Parkinson ? Tu n'aurais pas un faible pour elle ? Ajoutait-je, Je peux t'arranger un coup si tu veux, fit je avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur avant de me tourner vers Hermione :

Bon tu peux venir s'il te plait, je dois te parler de ce-que-tu-sais-dont-nous-avonc-parlé-hier, fit-je.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil d'un air de connivence (qui fit devenir Weasel encore plus furieux) et elle donna une excuse bidon au pauvre Weasel qui n'avait rien compris (comme d'habitude) une fois qu'elle fut partie en avant en me disant de la suivre, je me tournai vers Weasel avant de dire à voix basse : Tout est fini entre vous, tu peux aller te cacher et pleurer avec Parkinson.  
Et avant que Weasel ne puisse répondre, j'étais déjà loin.  
Moi et Hermione discutâmes pendant plusieurs heures avant de se mettre d'accord sur le plan que nos deux brillants cerveaux avaient conçus (nda : vous le connaitrez bien assez tôt).

Avant de partir, je lui lançait d'un air séducteur :  
Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi, et si tu as besoin de me parler de ça, tu n'auras qu'à me faire ce signe pendant le repas, fit-je en imitant le vol d'un oiseau avec mes mains

- D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant.  
Je l'embrassait sur la joue, ou plutôt je voulut l'embrasser sur la joue mais elle tourna la tête et ce fut sur la bouche.  
Je plaçais un doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle puisse s'excuser et m'en allait avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres: j'aurai bientôt gagné, et peut-être pas seulement un pari.

Chapitre 8

POV de Harry

J'étais très inquiet pour mon pari, avant-hier, Drago avait l'air satisfait, trop satisfait, il fallait que je trouve aussi quelque chose.

Nous étions un vendredi, je me dirigeais à présent vers mon cours de métamorphose en commun avec les gryffondor (je déteste ce cour).  
Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fit pas attention et je me rendit compte trop tard que j'avais percuté quelqu'un, je rattrapai (par pur réflexe) cette personne et m'apprêtait à l'insulter quand je remarquais que c'était Ginny, elle était toute rouge et avait l'air d'avoir couru car elle était essoufflée : Ca va ? Demandait-je

- Ouai mais…heu…excuse moi je …j'ai mon cours de divination maintenant, bafouilla-t-elle

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te presses pour cette espèces de folle lunatique, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as eut une vision en venant et que tu as du de reposer un peu avant de venir parce que ça t'avais fatiguée, tu verras, elle te croira, surtout si tu dis que tu as vu un de tes proches en très grand danger.  
Moi et Drago on l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois et elle gobe tout à chaque fois. Fit-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Eh bien…heu…merci je vais y aller, fit-elle en ramassant son sac qui était tombé.  
Je lui fit un léger signe de la main auquel elle répondit avant de repartir en se pressant un peu moins cette fois.  
J'étais assez amusé par cette fille, c'était marrant de voir l'effet que je lui faisait, évidemment je n'était pas dupe, ça façon de rougir comme ça et de bafouiller, c'était typique de ce genre de fille.  
Je me rendis donc à mon cours où, une fois de plus, Drago m'avait précédé et c'était mis à côté d'Hermione, je m'installais donc à côté de la même personne que la dernière fois en me maudissant d'avoir traîné.  
De temps en tant, je voyait Hermione rigoler à quelque chose que Drago disait puis, elle me jeta un regard amusé avant de se retourner vers Drago et…une minute, un regard amusé ?  
se moquaient-ils de moi ? Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses, et vu que je lui avais fait comprendre que dans ce pari, c'était chacun pour soi, Drago n'accepterai jamais de me dire de quoi ils parlaient.  
J'enrageais, c'est alors que Drago me lança son sourire signifiant : « prépares toi à perdre tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ».  
Je fis mine de prendre des notes de ce qu'expliquait Mc Go depuis une demie heure (ça c'est secondaire, il y a un serdaigle qui prend des notes pour moi pendant ses cours, vu qu'on a toujours les même malgré la maison).

Je jetait un regard à Weasel (nda : la belette en anglais pour ceux qui savaient pas) et je me délectait de le voir rougir de colère en fronçant les sourcils et serrer et desserrer les poings en jetant de fréquents regard à la table de Drago et Hermione (c'était déjà ça, après tout c'était pour ça qu'on faisait tout ça).  
Le cours se passa assez bien (j'évitait de me tourner en direction de Drago).  
La cloche sonna bientôt et je me plaçais à coté de la porte de sortie pou attendre Drago, qui sortis quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire victorieux :

- Alors mon petit Harry, tu as des projets pour quand tu auras perdu ton pari ?  
Parce qu'il est clair que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner, fit-il perfidement. Mais bon, changeons de sujet, que penses-tu de la sœur de Weasel ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Tu vas pas faire le Saint Harry, j'ai remarqué comment tu la regardait parfois…   
Alors tu comptes sortir avec elle après où juste l'avoir ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu t'intéresses à elle, fit-je sèchement

- Arrêtes d'être sur la défensive Harry ! répliqua-t-il, je te rappelle qu'on est ami depuis bientôt sept ans alors tu peux quand même me le dire si tu flash sur une fille.

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue qu'elle est pas mal mais pour l'instant je n'envisage rien avec elle.  
Drago haussa les épaules et nous nous rendîmes à notre prochain cours.  
Le midi, j'arrivai à table pour déjeuner avec Drago comme à mon habitude, mais Pansy était accroché à son bras malgré tous les efforts de mon ami pour la repousser. C'était un spectacle tout à fait pathétique.  
Et là une idée me surgit à l'esprit.  
Et si je me servais de Parkinson pour éloigner Drago de Granger ce qui allait me laisser évidemment le champ libre pour attaquer.  
Certes, cette salle pékinoise n'était pas très futée mais elle allait bien me servir.  
Je voyais très bien que Granger s'était attaché à mon coéquipier, et apparemment il n'y avait plus que de l'amitié dans l'air.  
Je savais bien reconnaître une femme amoureuse. C'était une de mes qualités.  
Je savais définir les expression des gens rien qu'en regardant leur visage comme par exemple Drago.  
Et lui aussi n'était pas apparemment insensible à la gryffondor.  
Du moins je l'espère car le défi deviendra encore plus excitant.   
Je pourrai atteindre le cœur de cette malheureuse Granger ainsi que de mon infidèle meilleure ami ce qui pourrai être une grande première.  
Oh…mais qu' est-ce que je raconte moi. J'étais presque entrain d'encourager deux personnes à tomber amoureux. C'était au dessus de mes principes.  
Bon je vais revenir à mon ancien plan de départ, c'est-à-dire me servir de Parkinson pour assouvir mes sombres projets.  
Je m'approchait donc de la table et m'assis en face de Drago et de ma prochaine cible.

- Allez mon dragounichou, viens te promener avec moi dans le parc. J'ai quelque à te montrer implora Parkinson.

- Je m'en fous éperdument de ce que tu as à me montrer sale clebs. Et je te conseille de me lâcher le bras où je t'en colle une devant tout le monde !  
C'est clair ! Elle le lâcha les larmes aux yeux et repartit en direction de la porte en criant.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai !  
Il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse de cette sale langouste périmée avant qu'elle porte atteinte à mon honneur et qu'elle me donne des difficultés pour gagner le pari(et elle va t'en donner, je t'assure pensai je).

- Et pendant, que tu parles du pari comment ça va avec Granger ? Demandait-je.

-Ca ne peut pas aller mieux. Pour t'avouer quelque chose, ce qu'on fait très peu en ce moment entre nous, je l'ai embrassé, fit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

-Tien voyez vous ça répliquai-je. Et elle t'a repoussé ?

-Mon chère Harry, sache que personne ne repousse un Malefoy et si tu étais une fille tu comprendrais pourquoi, dit il sarcastiquement avec une assurance impressionnante.

-Ahh oui bien sur. Dis moi, elle t'intéresse Granger ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Tu ne vas pas faire le Saint Malefoy, j'ai remarqué comment tu la regardais parfois… ironisa Harry en reprenant les thermes de Drago précédemment.   
Alors tu comptes sortir avec elle après où juste baiser? J'aimais bien cette situation.  
Je l'avais pris à son propre jeu.

- Alors insistait-je ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir moi. C'est vrai que je la trouve tout de même séduisante et je crois que je vais gagner plus qu'un pari si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi clair. Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas bavarder de tes nouvelles conquêtes mais je dois faire quelque chose d'important.

Puis je me levai sous le regard méfiant de mon cher confrère et je sortis de la grande salle à la recherche de Parkinson pour lui expliquer « la nouvelle situation ».

Je trouvait ce…cette… aucun mot n'était suffisant pour la décrire, je pensait sincèrement, avec compassion qu'en traitant Pansy de bouledogue ou de pékinois, on insultait ces pauvres bêtes mille fois plus belles et intelligentes que Parkinson, bref, revenons à nos gnomes, Pansy était assis sous le saule pleureur et elle…pleurait comme si elle n'avait jamais été humilié par Drago (ce qui était stupide vu qu'elle se prenait ce genre de vestes au minimum trois fois par jour).  
Je soupirai, cette pauvre fille était vraiment pathétique.  
Je m'assois, masquant mon dégoût, à coté de Parkinson pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle devrait faire.  
Une fois terminé (nda : vous le saurez bien assez tôt), je retournait dans la chaleur (si on pouvait dire ça, vu qu'il fait pas très chaud au sous-sol) de notre salle commune.  
Et m'asseyait près du feu (non sans, au passage, avoir violemment écarté un troisième année qui venait de si asseoir).  
Ce que m'avait dit trottait, malgré moi, dans ma tête… Ginny… si belle… si…STOP, je DEVAIS me reprendre car si Drago avait réussi à se rendre compte de l'intérêt que je portais à cette fille, il risquait de faire basculer les évènements.   
Je priais pour que Drago ne se serve pas de Ginny pour me perdre.

Niark Niark Niark, tu n'as encore rien vu Harry!lol!

Ben alors vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre?

Envoyez des reviews ;D

Kiss


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews :

minibout'chou : Tu as bien raison, la suite souhaite très prometteuse et pauvre pansy(bien que j'adore la souffrir, je suis une vrai sadique lol)bisous.

Sika-sika : C'est vrai que Hermione et Ron (n'est pas vraiment mon couple préféré) Voici la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras autant !Love !

Buzame : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et je te donne la suite avec plaisir en espérant que tu me laisseras d'autres reviews !kiss !

Langedesenfers : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !Love !

Drago-tu-es-a-moi : Merci et les enjeux pour eux est de savoir quoi la séduire le premier !kiss !

Chapitre 9 :

POV de Drago

Haa… encore une excellente une journée pour moi. Vous l'avez deviné, je suis allé parler à Hermione et on a parlé du couple Ginny/Harry et des trucs qu'on pourrait faire pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre.  
Et quand je l'ai embrassée sur la joue, j'ai lut dans ses yeux de la frustration ! Ca, c'est clair, ça veut dire qu'elle aurait préféré que je l'embrasse autre part si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Donc j'approche de la victoire !  
C'est bientôt le bal de Saint-Valentin, et le vieux sénile (Dumbledore) nous a dit qu'il y aurait un bal.

En gros c'est GENIALE ! La prochaine fois que je verrai Hermione je lui demanderai d'y aller avec moi !  
Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle y aille avec Weasel, en ce moment il lui fait la gueule, parce qu'elle nous fréquente, moi et Harry.

Mais comme elle est butée, elle continue à nous fréquenter et j'ai remarqué qu'ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent !  
Il y a néanmoins une ombre à ce tableau si parfait : Parkinson.  
J'ai, à mon grand damne, remarqué qu'elle me collait plus qu'avant et elle commence à m'énerver sérieusement.  
Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser…où alors… je pourrai m'en servir à mon avantage… mais oui !  
Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Cette erreur de la nature mi-canine mi-humaine va m'aider sans même s'en rendre compte !  
Je vais demander quelque chose de très spécial à Hermione pour… m'aider… mais auparavant il faudra que je soie sur que Parkinson l'énerve autant qu'elle m'énerve et pour ça, il suffira que je m'arrange pour que Parkinson me suive quand j'irai lui parler et Hermione se rendra bien vite compte qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle accepte ma proposition plutôt que de laisser le pékinois agir.

C'est dingue… parfois je suis moi-même subjugué par mon génie !  
En parlant de ça, je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié la dernière retenue avec ce cher Rusard.  
Il m'avait, oh combien injustement, accusé d'être l'auteur du marécage portatif installé dans ses appartements !  
Ce n'était pas moi ! C'était moi ET Harry ! De toute les façons, il est bien trop tard pour pester contre l'injustice du concierge.  
En ce moment même, il est à peu près 23h et d'après la carte du maraudeur que m'a gentiment prêté Harry, je peu voir que Rusard se trouve au deuxième étage.

Son chat par contre… vient dans ma direction. Je me cache derrière une armure et une fois que Miss Teigne est passée devant moi, je lui lançai un « stupéfix » et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me venger…  
J'ai apporté une tondeuse sorcière : elle fonctionne sans électricité et fait seule la coupe choisie.  
Je la fait tondre comme un caniche puis, à l'aide d'un précieux sort que j'ai découvert, son pelage prends une délicieuse teinte verte fluo avec des pois roses et j'accroche des clochettes à ses oreilles et la touche finale : je macule de boue les espaces tondus de son pelage.  
Voici un chat très original, je le met dans un sac à maille et le suspend à la porte du bureau du concierge.  
Je n'ai plus qu'à tranquillement aller me coucher et j'ai hâte de voir la tête du concierge demain et de son chat aussi.   
Harry m'a dit qu'il était un crackmol donc avec un peu de chance, il n'aura pas réveillé un autre professeur pour l'aider à arranger un peu son sale chat et les autres élèves pourront profiter de ma création.

Le lendemain, comme je l'avais espéré, le concierge n'avait pas réussi à arranger son chat et les autres élèves ne se gênaient pas pour rire à gorge déployée sur le passage de Miss Teigne. Evidemment, tous ce taisait sur le passage de Rusard, mais ça n'en était pas moins drôle.

Tout le monde savait également que c'était moi l'auteur de cette farce, mais de toute les manières, il n'y avait absolument aucune preuve contre moi.

C'est donc de bonne humeur que j'avais suivie les cours de la matinée.  
L'après-midi, nous avions un cours de potion en commun avec les gryffondors et j'avais bien l'intention de commencer mon nouveau plan. Je traînais exprès, sachant que Granger rentrait toujours rapidement.

Parkinson à deux heures… en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle s'était collée à moi et je jetais un regard en direction d'Hermione qui était assise à côté d'Harry.  
Elle fronçait les sourcils et lui, il n'avait absolument pas l'air surpris… et, contrairement à moi, Harry ne masquait pas souvent ses émotions, ce qui me faisait me poser des questions...  
En m'asseyant dans son champ de vision, je m'assurais qu'elle puisse voir la petite scène que j'avais préparée exprès…  
Je sentais son regard sur ma nuque, aussi, agacé par cette sensation désagréable, je levait la tête dans sa direction, Harry ne lui parlait pas vraiment (il était nul en potion et le professeur gardait un œil sur lui).  
Je lui lançais un regard désespéré en désignant Pansy qui s'était agglutiné très près de moi sur le banc.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et je soupirais d'exaspération en me concentrant sur le cour.

Après le dîner, Hermione me fit le signe pour qu'on parle.  
Elle sortir de la Grande Salle et je décidai de faire entrer la potiche dans l'action.  
Pansy n'était pas loin et je savais qu'elle guettait le moindre de mes mouvements, je lui fit un sourire charmeur (bien que la sensation me traversant soie plus proche du dégoût que d'autre chose) et me dirigeais vers le parc, en m'assurant qu'elle me suivait bien de loin.

J'arrivais auprès d'Hermione et engageait la discussion :

- Tu voudrais venir avec moi au bal de la Saint-Valentin ?  
J'agrémentais ma demande d'un sourire charmeur.

- D'accord, pas de problème.  
Mais j'ai une question à te poser sinon : c'était quoi ce regard en potion quand tu étais assis à côté de ta fiancée ?

Si j'avais été en train de manger quelque chose à ce moment, je me serais sans doute étouffé.  
Je ne pus me retenir d'écarquiller les yeux

- Qui t'a dit qu'elle était ma fiancée ?

- C'est Harry, ton meilleur ami. Fit-elle sur ton de défis

- On n'était qu'en quatrième année quand nos parents ont voulus nous fiancer, mais il se trouve que mère ne partageait pas la conviction de mon père quand a me fiancé à ce pékinois, elle a fini par le convaincre- vu tous les défauts de Pansy c'était pas trop dur- et ils ont annulé nos fiançailles, le seul problème est que cette idiote s'est enfoncé dans le crâne qu'elle m'épouserai, et elle me cour toujours après, fit-il exaspéré.  
Elle est collante, tu ne peux pas imaginer, c'est du harcèlement !

- Mouai, je vois, fit-elle en se décrispant peu à peu

- Mais dit moi Hermignone, tout à l'heure j'ai crut percevoir des ondes de jalousie, tu ne serais pas jalouse quand même ? la taquinait-je

- Mais pas du tout ! répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Drago ? Enfin je t'ai retrouvé, fit Pansy en se pendent à mon bras.

J'essayais vainement de secouer mon bras pour m'en débarrasser mais elle était tenace.

- Dégage Parkinson, tu vois pas que tu gênes ! fit-je en colère,

- Que fais-tu là sang-de-bourbe ? aboya-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione qui était toujours sous le choc de son apparition

- Tires-toi Parkinson, fit Hermione vexée en pointant sa baguette sur Pansy

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sang-de-bourbe, fit Pansy sur un ton de défi.  
Elle commençait à m'énerver, d'habitude, elle serait déjà partie en pleurant, mais pourquoi était-elle devenue plus collante ?  
La réponse me vint directement : Harry.  
C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air si satisfait et que le fait que Pansy le colle ne le surprenait pas du tout… Il allait le payer.  
Agacé, je poussais violemment Pansy, profitant du fait qu'elle soit distraite par Hermione.

- On t'a dit de la fermer et de te barrer Pansy ! Je ne VEUT pas que tu restes ici, et si tu restes encore ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus près de moi, je ne t'adresserait plus JAMAIS la parole et tu pourras définitivement dire adieu à tes chances avec moi.

Cette idiote me crut (comme si elle avait déjà eut une once de chance avec moi) et elle s'enfuit en courant.  
Je soupirais, exaspéré par le comportement ridicule de cette idiote, indigne de serpentard.

- Je croyais qu'elle ne t'intéressais pas ? fit Hermione, pourquoi tu as dit qu'elle pouvait dire adieu à ses chances ?

- Tu vas quand même pas faire une crise de jalousie ! lançait-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, on n'ait pas mariés et on ne sort même pas ensemble, continuait-je sur le même ton.  
Elle rit nerveusement, tandis que je m'approchais dangereusement d'elle.  
Et si j'ai dit tout ça à Parkinson c'était pour qu'elle s'en aille.  
Elle n'a JAMAIS eut aucune chance avec moi. Trop moche et trop débile, fit-je en haussant les épaules, contrairement à toi, fit-je avec un sourire malicieux et plein de sous-entendus.  
Elle rougis légèrement et détourna la tête. Je me rapprochai encore et, je tournais son visage vers moi en le tenant par le menton, avant de l'embrasser.  
Je guettait sa réaction et remarquais qu'elle répondait au baiser, je l'approfondit donc, et mettait une main dans son dos, tandis qu'elle plongeait les siennes dans mes cheveux.  
Le baiser se fit plus passionné, puis, à bout de souffle, nous rompîmes notre baiser.  
Je la regardais dans les yeux, elle les détourna alors et dit :

- Je ne peux pas, je suis avec Ron, oublions ça.

Elle essaya de partir mais je la retint par le bras et lui soufflait :

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de sortir avec Ron…, dit-je sans oublier de lui souffler dans le cou, m'enivrant de la sentir tressaillir.

- Je… je ne peux pas… fit-elle avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide et je lançait :

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu me désire et je peux te dire que c'est réciproque, et moi, je n'oublierai pas se baiser, mais si tu veux, nous ferons comme si rien ne s'était passé, je ne t'en voudrais pas.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant puis, elle retourna dans le château.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit ça… peut-être que je ressentais vraiment quelque chose pour elle… Sinon, en attendant, c'était un pas de plus vers la victoire !  
Je savais qu'elle allait songer à ce que je lui avais dit et je verrai bien le résultat.  
Mais franchement, je croyais qu'elle allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et j'allais ainsi pouvoir bientôt faire la fameuse proposition… 

Quelle barbe, on était en cours d'histoire de la magie… la matière en elle-même n'était pas si nulle mais le professeur alors… Je profitait de cette pause pour réfléchir : J'était sur la bonne voie pour gagner mon pari, il fallait par contre que je ne le montre pas à Harry, sinon il serait capable de trouver une autre idée et de comprendre que finalement, Pansy me servait au lieu de me nuire auprès d'Hermione.  
En parlant de lui, il faudrait que je commence à le rapprocher de Ginny sans qu'il s'en rende compte, lors d'un cours de potion, j'avait parlé avec Hermione de ceci.  
Hermione s'était engagée à parler d'Harry à Ginny et à l'aider à se faire désirer par ce dernier.  
Moi, je devais fournir des renseignements sur ses goûts en matière de fille et les trucs qu'il aimait faire, et à l'occasion lui glisser des commentaires sur Ginny.

C'était quelque chose de simple mais je comptais bien mettre discrètement mon grain de sel.  
Ma nouvelle mission était de faire en sorte qu'Harry aille au bal avec Ginny et qu'il se rapproche d'elle.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, je remarquais qu'Harry réfléchissait sur un canapé près du feu.   
Je m'assois près de lui avant de lancer d'un ton moqueur:

- Alors Ryry, tu comptes aller au bal avec Debi encore ?

- Déjà, je déteste ce surnom débile, tu le sais et ensuite, je n'irai certainement plus jamais à un bal avec cette malade de Déborah Simpson.

- Pas la peine d'être agressif, et au fait, si tu comptait y aller avec Granger, c'est raté, elle y va avec moi, fit-je avec un sourire narquois.

- …

- Alors avec qui tu vas y aller, fit-je en souriant, Parkinson peut-être ?

- C'est pas grave, j'irai avec Ginny, comme ça je serait pas loin et à la première occasion, tu peux être sur que je prendrais ta place auprès de Granger.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dit, fit-je en partant me coucher, très satisfait qu'il soit de lui-même allé vers Ginny.

Chapitre 10 :

POV d'Harry

Pour l'instant, mon plan marchait toujours, Hermione avait l'air de plus en plus agacée de voir Pansy débarquer à chaque fois que Drago était avec elle, de plus avec cette histoire de fiancer, je croyais bien avoir marqué un point. Malheureusement, Drago avait été plus rapide que moi et il avait réussi à aller au bal avec elle, mais j'étais certain que Pansy allait leur pourrir la soirée !  
Et cela me mettait d'excellente humeur. En plus, il avait vraiment crut que j'irai au bal avec cette cruche de Déborah ou avec sa sangsue Parkinson, mais ça lui avait clouer le bec quand je lui ait dit que j'y allait avec Ginny, ou du moins je le crois, son expression était restée indéchiffrable, qu'est-ce que ça peut m'agacer quand il fait ça !  
Si je ne réussissais pas a récupérer Hermione avant la fin de la soirée, au moins il y aurai Ginny en compensation, elle au moins elle ne se vanterai pas à tout va d'y aller avec moi et elle ne me demanderai pas toute la soirée des trucs débiles.   
D'ailleurs, j'espérai que personne ne l'avait déjà invitée sinon je devrai me rabattre sur des filles de second choix. Je pensais aller lui demander après mon rendez-vous avec le serdaigle qui faisait mes devoirs de potion.  
Celui-là, j'espérai qu'il aurai bien fait son boulot sinon je devrai le suspendre en sous vêtement dans la Grande Salle, comme son prédécesseur, mais passons, celui-là il se tenait à carreau, je ne pensait pas avoir de problèmes.

Après avoir récupéré les réponses au devoir de potion, je me rendis près de la tour des serdaigles où j'espérai trouver Ginny. J'attendis pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de me souvenir que je possédai une carte me permettant de localiser n'importe qui.  
Je soupirai avant de redescendre dans le dortoir des serpentards pour voir ma carte du maraudeur.  
Je localisai Ginny entourée d'un troupeau de copine qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, je m'y rendis rapidement et parvient à intercepter le groupe de filles avant qu'elles ne rentrent dans la bibliothèque, probablement pour faire une recherche. Je commençais alors :

- Salut les filles, Ginny j'aimerai te parler. Les autres filles gloussent et chuchotent entre elles des choses que je ne préfère pas écouter, Ginny rougis légèrement et me suivis quelques mètres plus loin.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Harry, demanda Ginny avec un sourire angélique

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi, répondit-je avec un sourire

- Ce sera avec plaisir Harry, fit-elle avant de retourner auprès de ses copines.  
Je me sentais étrangement bien et léger après qu'elle m'ai dit « oui », mais je préférait attribuer ça à la satisfaction d'avoir réussi ce que j'avais prévu.

Plus la saint valentin approchait, plus je perdais tout espoir un jour de gagner ce foutu pari.  
Drago passait tout son temps avec Granger pendant que moi et Weasley tapissait tranquillement dans leur ombre mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on allait faire copain copain. Non mais franchement vous imaginer que moi Harry Potter, jeune garçon séduisant, adulé de toutes ces dames s'abaissera un jour au niveau si bas de Weasley. Non mais, je vous interdis de pensez ça .  
Mais un jour alors que je vis le rouquin s'énerver en voyant Drago et Hermione ensemble, une idée lumineuse(normal vu que c'est la mienne) me vint. Et si j'incitais et même aidait Weasley à récupérer sa sang de bourbes ?  
Vous me direz que c'est une idée totalement stupide, mais pas si stupide que ça, car après avoir fait cet acte d'étonnante gentillesse je volerai Granger au rouquin.  
Il est trop naïf ce mec. Ce serai tout simplement un jeu d'enfant. Mais le seul blême et oui il y en a toujours, c'est que le temps ne sera pas franchement de mon coté. Ce sera dur et long de rendre Weasley présentable pour qu'ainsi il puisse reconquérir le cœur de sa bien aimé.   
Moi il faut que j'arrête de regarder des série débile à la télé avec mère. Les feux de l'amour ne me réussissent pas trop apparemment.  
Y en a marre des amoureux qui pleure tout le temps car ils ont le cœur brisé ou qu'ils ne savent pas si ils veulent faire leur vie ensemble car le bonhomme part pour le front. Mais bien sur il y a une chose réaliste : la vengeance.  
Bon bref revenons à Weasley et la façon dont je peux remettre ce couple coincé de Gryffondor ensemble. Et à la limite si je n'arrive pas à conquérir Hermione quand elle se remettra avec Weasel (ce qui est impossible avec mon physique d'apollon) personne n'aura gagné ce pari.  
Je préfère que personne ne gagne car je vous avoues qu'avec beaucoup de tristesse, qu'à se stade du pari je n'est plus aucune chance de gagner si je ne fais rien.   
Je sais que vous avez peur que je ne gagne pas, mais ne vous inquiété pas. Vous connaissez le proverbe aussi bien que moi « Qui tente rien n'à rien »ce qui d'un coté est un peu faux car même quand je ne tente rien j'ai tout ce que je veux. Donc je marchais tranquillement à la recherche du Weastiti quand je vis Drago entrain de rire avec Granger.  
En la voyant je souris en me rappelant le plan diabolique que j'avais mis au point et je ris intérieurement de mon rire méchant comme dans les films (muhahahahah).  
Et je n'aie jamais vraiment compris pourquoi on ne pouvait pas rire toujours comme ça dans la vie quotidienne.  
Allez savoir pourquoi.  
Je marchais donc vers eux d'un pas déterminant et je me pointai devant Drago qui me regarda déjà d'un regard méfiant :

-Tiens je te cherchai justement dit je.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il.

-C'est encore Parkinson qui fait des siennes, elle te cherche partout car apparemment tu lui as promis de sortir avec elle.

Hermione le regarda étonné mais pas plus étonné que mon chère confrère. Et alors arriva comme prévu (et oui vous pensez quoi, je prévois tout à l'avance) le misérable pion à mon jeu qui se jeta littéralement sur lui et alors s'en suivi du départ précipité d'Hermione suivit de près pas Drago qui lui était suivi de près Parkinson.  
J'étais à ce moment précis le mec le plus heureux de la journée et je vous promets que ça faisait que commencer. Je me remis donc avec hâte et bon humeur (en tout cas meilleur qu'il y a tout juste 1 minute) à la recherche du plus misérable sorcier que je connais, vous l'avez devinez vous-même, Weasmoche et c'est là que je vis une tête rousse et quand je m'apprêtai à lui parler, je découvrais qu'en faite ce n'était que la petite naine de la famille et je me rappela soudainement que j'avais prévu de partir au bal de la saint valentin avec elle.  
C'est fou non, il y a des petits détails comme ça, qu'on oublie tout le temp.

-Bonjour dit elle en rougissant comme une tomate ce qui ne lui allait pas trop mal.

-Ouai bonjour, tu n'aurais pas vu Weasmo…..enfin je veux dire ton frère ? Demandais je.

-Oui il est à la bibliothèque.

-Merci, à plus, dit je sans ajouter un autre mot trop pressé de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je marchais donc vers la bibliothèque en essayant de régler une question très importante « Comment traîner avec Weasley sans ternir ma belle réputation ? »  
C'était une question à laquelle il fallait que je médite sérieusement.  
Je trouvais Weasel dans la bibliothèque, assis à une table de travail et ayant, apparemment du mal à faire son devoir.   
Ciel, pourquoi les gryffondors ne pensaient-ils jamais à employer des serdaigles comme nous autres.  
Bref, je m'assois silencieusement à côté de lui sans qu'il le remarque. Je commençais donc :

- Salut Weasley

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux sale serpent ! Me lance-t-il. Wouah, l'insulte du siècle pensait-je

- Tu pourrais changer un peu ton vieux disc, depuis le temps que tu nous le passe, il commence à railler maintenant, fit-je sarcastiquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

- Mon cher Weasley, bien que nous ne soyons pas amis, je compte t'aider, et même si tu refuse je le ferai quand même

- M'aider à quoi ? demande-t-il de son air d'arriéré

- Ta copine Granger, je vais t'aider à la récupérer

- C'était pas justement le contraire que vous vouliez? demande-t-il haineusement

- Si, pour une fois t'as raison, tu veux un cookie? demandait-je sarcastiquement, il se trouve que j'ai eut un différent avec Drago, bref, mon intérêt maintenant, c'est de vous remettre ensemble, je vais t'aider, rendez-vous ce soir à minuit dans la tour d'astronomie

- Mouai, fit-il d'un air songeur. J'entendis soudain un petit « crac » mais je ne fis pas attention, sachant que personne ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudelard.  
Je retournait ensuite vaquer à mes activités : terroriser les premières années, séduire et préparer des mauvais plan.

Rah! Comment fera Drago pour se tirer de se piège! Harry réussira-t-il à rendre weasley présentable? rélisera-t-il qu'il apprécie ginny?  
tan de questions tan de questions

Laissez des reviews please

Kiss


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde et désolé pour avoir mis du temps avant de publier mais j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment. J'ai pu faire que le pov de drago mais si vous mettez beaucoup de reviews, je vous promet que je ferai plus vite pour le prochain chp avec le pov d'harry et de Malefoy.**

**Merci à drago tu as à moi, simoi, tina granger (je suis contente que vous apprécier ma fic et merci pour tous vos compliment), langedesenfers (tu as bien raison, vive dray et mione !)Sika sika(ET bien pour te dire la vérité, moi aussi je comprend pas pourquoi j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, mais du moment que tu me soutient je suis contente)buzame(eh bien heu..mystère mystère…et voici la suite en espérant que tu aimeras)Madame Boris Jardel(Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient et c'est vrai quoi, Harry ne peut pas les laisser tranquille !)**

**POV de Drago :**

Ah !Ce satané Potter .Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai un jour à celui là. Quel sale traître, il m'a poignardé dans le dos et j'ai horreur de ce genre d'individu, même si c'est vrai que je fais la même chose à tout le monde et que je prend un malin plaisir à le faire, mais bref là n'est pas la question !A cause de sa bêtise de l'autre fois, Hermione a failli ne plus m'adresser la parole et par la même occasion perdre ce pari. Mais heureusement, convaincant comme je suis et doué de mon charme irrésistible, j'ai pu réparer les conneries de Parkinson. Et j'espère que vous n'avez pas cru une seconde ce que Potter avait raconté ? Moi Drago Malefoy, prince de serpentard sortir avec le bulldog de service ? Non mais ne faut pas non plus prendre vos rêves pour des réalités. Je préférais encore coucher avec cette sang de bourbe (ce qui est contraire à mes principes de sang pur). Et bizarrement ces temps-ci, je pensais beaucoup à Hermione. Pas entend que vulgaire cible d'un pari, mais entend que femme, et pas souvent innocemment si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je commençais sérieusement à me faire peur à moi-même, en rêvant d'elle. Quand elle s'approchait de moi, j'avais le cœur qui battait vite et j'avais une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Sois j'ai chopé une de ses sales maladies que les adolescents de mon age attrape tous les jours et dans ce cas je me demande bien s'il ne faut pas que j'aille au plus vite voir un guérisseur pour me dire ce que j'ai et pour me soigner car ça doit être contagieux. Je n'avais jamais eu ça avant. Ou soit Granger m'a jeter un sort. Je crois que je vais opter pour cette dernière solution. C'est tout de même plus réaliste. Bon bref, revenons-en au présent et en particulier sur ma vengeance envers Potter. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passé dans sa petite tête. Ce n'est plus un pari mais la guerre. Il l'a déclaré et il va la trouver. Non mais franchement, pour qui se prends t'il ? Bon j'arrête, sinon je sens que je vais péter un plomb et vous, vous ne lirez plus mes palpitantes aventures (dont je suis le héros bien évidemment). Et vous me croirez si vous le voulez, mais j'ai la très mauvaise impression que Potter a fait ami avec Weastiti. Vous vous demandez comment j'ai fait pour le savoir ? Eh bien c'est simple, j'ai envoyé l'un de mes elfes de maison l'espionner (nda : vous vous souvenez du bruit de transplanage qu'avait entendu Harry dans la bibliothèque ? les elfes de maison PEUVENT transplaner dans Poudelard). A partir de là je me suis poser 4 questions : Soit il est vraiment devenu ami avec lui (rien qu'a pensez à ça je me dégoûte moi-même), soit il fait ça pour dégrader sa belle réputation (ou plutôt réputation simplement), soit il a une idée derrière la tête ou soit il est devenu complètement fou (ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas vraiment, vu les symptômes qu'il révèle depuis sa naissance). Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Moi je opterai vraiment pour la dernière ou tout simplement Weasley qui lui aurait fait quelque chose de pas très saint. Mais bien sur j'ai pensé à la solution qu'Harry aurait peut être une idée machiavélique qui méditait dans son petit cerveau. Mais il n'oserais pas allez si loin…..quoi que. Il était capable de faire ça. A réfléchir !C'était une question à laquelle il fallait que j'y réfléchisse. Mais pas pour le moment car j'avais rendez vous avec Granger. Il y avait une question qui me chiffonnait. Le but principal du pari était bien de séparer Granger de Weasmoche ? Ce qui était une réussite complète car cette sang de bourbe avait totalement et littéralement craqué sur moi, mais pourquoi continuez alors ce pari ? Je vais peut être vous surprendre, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment. A réfléchir !C'était une question à laquelle il fallait que j'y réfléchisse aussi ! Mais je fut sortit de mes douces pensée (aussi douces que mon corps, et je suis sur que ça intéresse quelques fille) par Granger qui m'appelait et à coté se tenait….oh non ….le crapaud à lunette. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'étriper Potter qu'à ce moment précis. Je m'avançait donc vers eux comme si de rien n'était (facile de cacher ses émotions mais dur dur de les contrôler) et dit je ;

-Salut

-Bonjour Drago. Oh, j'ai rencontré Harry en chemin, et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir avec nous, et puisque c'est ton meilleur ami (devenu pire ennemi pensai je), je n'est tenu aucune objection dit elle. Sa ne te dérange pas au moins ?

-Pas le moins du monde répondit je en lançant un sourire diabolique à mon partenaire qui me le rendit froidement. Nous partîmes donc au bord du lac et nous nous asseyames sur l'herbe et bien sur, sans étonnement Harry se mit entre nous deux. Il commença à parler avec elle et bizarrement d'un sujet qui m'étonna beaucoup :

-Alors Hermione, il parait que tu as décidé de ne pas allez au bal de st valentin avec Weasley. Puis je demander la raison de ce refus ? Demanda t'il.

- Je ne sais pas trop en faite, je le trouve un peu lourd ces temps-ci répondit elle (et ce n'est que le commencement pensai je.)

-Alors, vous ne sortez plus ensemble ? Insista t'il.

-Si mais….

-Si mais quoi ? Tu l'aimes, il t'aime vous vous aimez, alors pourquoi cherchez des explications ? Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autres répondit il. Oh mon dieu c'est très grave, Potter qui fait le bien autour de lui !C'est contres tous les principes des serpentard. C'est encore plus pire que ce que je pensais !Et en plus c'est pas n'importe qui qu'il veut aider : Une sang de bourbes et le gars le plus moche de Poudlard dans sa totalité !Mais le plus grave c'est que se sont des GRYFFONDOR !Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte dans quelle situation il met les serpentard !Il risque de nous déshonorer à vie !Là c'est sur il a une idée derrière la tête. Et je vous promets que je vais découvrir ce que c'est !J'étais tellement choqué par cette révélation, que je ne le vit pas se lever et partir victorieux du parc et je compris très vite pourquoi en voyant Granger apparemment entrain de méditer sur une question que je redoutait plus que tout. Mais bien sur, je me ressaisis très vite et en affichant mon habituel sublime sourire séducteur je m'approchait d'elle, je pris son menton et quand elle s'apprêta à me parler, je l'embrassa immédiatement d'un baiser passionné. Vraiment passionné qu'elle me répondit avec sa langue et ainsi commença mon jeu préféré (a vous de devinez) et bizarrement, je n'avais jamais eu pris autant de plaisir à embrasser une fille. Puis à bout de souffle, on se sépara, toujours mon sourire séducteur au coin de la bouche, et elle me regardant assez surprise.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça me reprocha t'elle.

- Oui mais tu ne m'as pas demandé de ne plus le refaire répondit je sur un ton provocateur. Elle haussa les épaules et nous partîmes à notre cour de potions. Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à participer à ce cour et ceci pour 3 raison (oui je sais une en moins) : 1er : C'est un cour qu'on partage avec les gryffondors, 2ème : Il sont toujours torturer par mon professeur préféré (en particulier un rouquin aussi moche que les scroutt-à-pétard de cet hybride…….incontestablement) 3ème : Séverus Rogue : Il est méchant, froid, insultant, exécrable, haïssable, ignoble et par dessus respecté, bref un homme parfait à qui j'accorde énormément d'estime. C'est décidément un modèle pour moi. Pendant le cour, je voyais bien que Granger me jetait des petits regards discret tandis que Parkinson des regard sensuelle horrible à voir. Puis après une heure de véritable bonheur et de torture de gryffondor, la cloche sonna(dommage) et je me rendit à mon prochain cour avec Harry, suivis de près par une foule de fille (oui je sais on se réconcilie assez vite, mais c'est pas pour autant que tout est oublié) quand Granger s'approcha timidement de moi et quand elle s'apprêté à me parler, Weasley Moche arriva et la pris par la main (ce qui ne me déplaisait fortement sans savoir trop pourquoi) et la tira vers lui et ils partirent sans se retourner. J'étais dans une rage folle (encore une fois).Décidément ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui et ce sera pareil pour vous bientôt si vous ne m'aidez pas !Pour faire court, le pari prenait une tournure que j'adorais !Puis nous allions à notre cour de défense contre les forces (cette matière me fait toujours autant pleurer de rire) et pour ma plus grande surprise, Potter se mit à coté de Zabini en voyant que Parkinson comptait s'asseoir à coté de moi. (Non mais quel hypocrite, il me punit en me mettant à coté du bulldog de service, c'est une véritable torture). Et ce qui est encore plus étonnant (tenez vous bien) Granger la devança et s'assit près de moi. Parkinson était dans une colère noir, et quand elle s'apprêta à hurler je lui fit un regard du style « va voir ailleurs s'y j'y suis ». Puis avec énormément de bonheur, je vis Weasley moche et mon ami de toujours apparemment très en colère. Finalement, j'ai peut être parlé un peu trop vite tout à l'heure, « c'est vraiment un bon jour aujourd'hui ». La j'en avait maintenant la preuve irréfutable, la sang de bourbe était folle de moi (comme n'importe qu'elle fille normalement constituée) et j'allais bientôt gagner ce foutu pari et sauver mon honneur du meilleur séducteur de Poudlard. Mais alors bon dieu, dite moi pourquoi ça ne me fait pas si plaisir que ça !Oh là là, dure dure d'être le plus beau garçon de l'école !soupir. A la sortie du cour, j'avais décidé d'ENFIN mettre mon plan à exécution (mais si mais si je vous en est déjà parler mais sans entrer dans les détails), j'entrainais Hermione dans un coin à l'écart et commençait :

- Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide ça m'écorchais presque la langue de le dire

- Toi tu as besoin d'aide ? le grand Drago Malefoy à besoin de l'aide de la petite Hermione Granger, semoqua-t-elle

- Oui, c'est à propos de Parkinson. Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle aussi était agacée par cette face de pékinois.

- En quoi ça me concerne ?

- Je voudrais qu'on fasse un marché, tu sors avec moi et en échange, je te donne ce que tu veux

- J'ai pas bien compris là, moi ? Sortir avec TOI ?

- Je t'en supplie, si tu sors avec moi, elle arrêtera de me courir après, dit-je avec un mine de chien battu

- Tu ne peux pas demander à l'une de tes groupies ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement

- C'est pas le moment pour ta crise de jalousie, ce sont des écervelées et je peux pas les supporter plus de deux joursen plus c'était vrai

- Mouai admettons, qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange ? Gagné ! Pensait-je

- Ce que tu veux, tu me le diras quand t'auras une idée, répondit-je en me retenant de ne pas sauter au plafond en criant ''YES YES YES''

- Marché conclu, fit-elle en me tendant la main

- Allons pas de formalités entre nous ma puce, fit-je avec un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser

- Si tu refais ça sans me demander mon avis, je m'assurerais que tu ne puisse plus jamais avoir d'enfant, fit-elle menaçante.

- Ok ok, mais tu ne devras dire à personne notre pari, sinon la personne risquerait de le répéter et ça ne serait plus crédible du tout.

- Pas de problème, bye Dragonichou, rigola-t-elle en s'en allant.

Rien à faire, je détestait cet horrible surnom.

Reviews please !kiss !


	7. Chapter 7

Bon ok, ça fait dix ans que j'oré dut envoyer la suite mais bon, avec la rentrée et tout... bref j'ai fait le chapitre+ long que d'hab pour me faire pardonner  
Merci Chapitre 12 : bebedraky,madame boris jardel(c vrai que qui'ls sont choux surtout quand ils font des coups bas à longueur de temp lol) Bloody(c vrai que c assez particulier ma fic, c aussi pour ça qu'elle est original, merci)simoi(pour harry/ginny..patiente..patiente..tu ne seras pas déçus !kiss)buzame(voilà la suite et j'espère que t'aimera)drago-tu-es-as-moi(géniale comme idée pour dray, et je veux bien te croire que tu di que tout ce diabolique viens de toi lol. CE qui est sur c'est que j'adore ça !)

Merci à tous

POV d'Harry :

Mon rendez-vous avec Weasel s'était finalement mieux passé que je ne l'espérait, en fait, ces lions obéissaient docilement dès qu'on les caressaient dans le sens du poil : il m'avait suffit de quelques faux regrets et compliments pour convaincre Weasley de ma franchise.   
A chaque fois que j'y pensais, ça me faisait rire. Je marchai à présent dans un couloir dans le but d'aller parler à Hermione des sentiments de Weasmoche. Je vis soudain, au milieu du couloir désert, une fille dont les bras étaient enroulés autour des genoux et qui étaient secouée de sanglots convulsifs. Je m'en approchais lentement.  
Pas que les sentiments des autres me préoccupent habituellement mais j'avais reconnu la chevelure rousse flamboyante de la cadette des Weasley, dans le cas contraire, j'aurais dut aller faire réviser ma vue. Je me demandais bien pourquoi elle pleurait, peut-être ce Finnigan de l'autre bal ?

- Ginny ? ça va ? demandait-je en m'accroupissant pour être au niveau de son visage.

Elle leva vers moi un visage baigné de larmes aux yeux rougis. Elle secoua négativement la tête et je mit à me demander comment j'avait put demander à une personne dans cet état si elle allait bien, c'était évident que non. Je soupirait et l'aidait à se relever pour la conduire dans une classe vide : je ne voulait tout de même pas qu'on sache que je consolait des gens. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, je lui demandais :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je…tu…Je croyais que tu t'intéressait à moi qu'il pourrait y avoir une chance pour nous deux…elle fut secouée d'un autre sanglot convulsif… mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'occupes plus de mon frère et d'Hermione que de moi…

- Tu ne devrai pas te mettre dans un tel état pour ça, répliquait-je avec douceur en la serrant contre moi (en espérant qu'elle ne tache pas ma robe qui sortait de chez le teinturier).

J'étais tout de même surpris de cette révélation, biensur, je me doutai qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi, mais pas au moins de pleurer comme ça. Ginny pleurait toujours et au bout de vingt minutes, je commençais à me demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès.  
Je l'éloignais gentiment de moi, j'aurais bien aimé sortir avec elle comme elle me le demandait indirectement, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber ce pari pour notre histoire alors que je me doutais qu'elle risquait de durer une nuit ou au maximum une semaine.  
Tu sais, pour le moment, je ne suis pas près à une relation sérieuse avec toi, mais quand je me sentirais près, je te le dirait, assurait-je avec un sourire convainquant. Elle aquiescat timidement avant de sortir de la pièce en essuyant ses larmes.  
Sérieusement, il fallait que je gagne ce pari au plus vite, à cause de lui, je devais mettre ma vie personnelle entre parenthèses. Je soupirais avant de repartir dans ma direction originelle d'humeur un peu moins bonne que tout à l'heure.

Après quelques minutes de marches pour rejoindre la bibliothèque (quel meilleur endroit où débusquer un rat de bibli ?), j'entrai dans la pièce accueillante sous le regard bien moins chaleureux de la sévère bibliothécaire. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait pour être aussi aigrie avec tout le monde, c'est vrai quoi, je suis certain que si elle se mettait avec le professeur Rogue ou avec Flitwick, on aurait un peu plus souvent la paix à la bibliothèque. Avec un petit sourire, je me dirigeais vers Hermione qui était comme à son habitude tellement concentrée sur son bouquin que ma présence ne l'intéressait pas plus que celle du pouf en face d'elle. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour la faire se rendre copte de ma présence.  
Elle sursauta et me regarda de travers avants d'avoir un sourire étrange qui m'intrigua puis, elle reprit un expression neutre et me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, je vais bien merci, dit-je sarcastiquement

- Ok excuse-moi mais tu sais…tu m'as interrompue en plein milieu de ma lecture, d'ailleurs, je n'ai même plus envie de lire ce livre maintenant soupira-t-elle en déposant ce qu'elle appelait livre et que j'aurait appelé dictionnaire vu la taille. Je commençais alors :

- Tu sais Ron, il m'a parlé et je crois qu'il t'aime encore, je pense que tu ne devrais pas le laisser tomber à cause d'une histoire de jalousie.

- Heu Harry…

- Non laisse moi continuer, continuait-je, je suis sur et certain que si tu retentait quelque chose avec lui, ça marcherais !

- Mais Harry…

- Non non non laisse moi terminer j'ai dit, donc ensuite, je lui ait demandé si il était près à changer pour toi, et il m'a dit oui ! Quand je te disais qu'il t'aimait ! Les hommes sont compliqués aussi parfois, tu dois le comprendre, il est normal que Ron ait réagis de cette manière, pardonne lui Hermione, terminait-je théâtralement

- Harry, es-tu gai ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement

- Non ! répliquai-je médusé par cette idée complètement farfelue. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demandait-je

- Ben tu vois la manière dont tu parles des sentiments de Ron et de notre relation… Bref oublie ça. Ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure, c'était que moi et Ron, s'était impossible pour l'instant : Je sors avec Drago, il ne te l'a pas encore dit ? fit-elle en m'achevant, elle rit devant ma mine effarée et incrédule et s'en alla d'un pas léger, sans doute pour rejoindre Drago.

Non, c'était impossible, il y avait forcément une combine, je ne me laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement Drago, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, et si la carte Weasley ne marche pas, je vais devoir recourir aux extrêmes. Je retourner dans le dortoir pour méditer sur ce qui arrivait sans que je m'en rende compte, mais pourquoi diable Hermione avait-elle sourit de cette façon quand elle m'avait vu ? Cette question me trottait dans la tête en plus de toutes les autres, ce qui pouvait créer un certain mal de crâne, croyez moi.  
Non, je reste sur le point qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureuse de Drago du jour au lendemain. Elle n'était pas aussi stupide que ces filles folles de nous qui nous suivaient presque partout.  
Il y avait autant de chance que cela soit vrai que Drago tombe dans les bras de Parkinson. J'étais sure qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous. Je décidait, après une heure de réflexion intense, de rejoindre mon vieil ami. Et je le vis dans la salle commune en pleine conversation avec des filles.

- Hum hum, fit-je pour faire remarquer ma présence. Drago fit un signe de tête à ses groupies avant de se tourner vers moi le sourire aux lèvres et de dire innocemment :

- Oui ?

- Il parait que tu sors avec Granger ? lâchait-je

- Ouai on sort ensemble, cela signifie également que t'as perdu ce pari je me trompe ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin  
- Elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi ?  
- Oui  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui  
- Elle a totalement oublié Weasley ? demandait-je suspicieux  
- Totalement, assura-t-il  
- Alors t'attends quoi ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Pour la larguer !(ben quoi je suis à serpentard nan ?) Le but c'était d'éloigner Granger et Weasley non ?

Il avait l'air comme surpris par ma demande, à ce moment là, j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.  
- Laisse-moi faire, répondit-il avant de s'éclipser de la salle commune.

- Très intéressant… vraiment très intéressant… Le grand Malefoy se serait-il attaché à une simple sang-de-bourbe au point d'en oublier le pari? Vraiment très intéressant, répétait-je avant de m'en aller à mon cours de métamorphose (la poisse).

Sur le chemin, je vis Drago, embrassant Hermione à pleine bouche et Weasley (mâle) rouge de rage un peu plus loin.  
- Merci, tu m'as beaucoup aidé, dit-il énervé  
- Du calme Weasel, on n'a pas encore dit notre dernier mot, dit-je en essayant de me rassurer moi-même  
- De quoi tu parles ? Avant que tu ne « viennes m'aider », Hermione j'aurait put la reconquérir et voilà que maintenant, elle sort avec le Don Juan de cette école !  
- Alors premièrement tu baisses d'un ton dit-je avec un regard noir (non mais pour qui il se prend pour me parler comme ça cet espèce de verracrasse poilu) et tu me laisses agir, dit-je en entrant dans la salle de cour.

Il me semble un instant voir Hermione repousser Drago- la fatigue sûrement- puis je m'assied à côté de Blaise, perdu dans mes pensées. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'à cause de e pari, non seulement je devais mettre ma…hum… vie privée de côté mais en plus, je gâchais ma réputation en étant obligé de traîner avec Weasley (mâle bien entendu) et de me laisser crier dessus par lui.  
Le pire (je devais bien l'avouer), c'est que Drago n'avait pas un seul des problèmes que j'avais moi. Puis, la vielle Mc Go commença à nous rabacher ses théories sur les animagus(je ne vous en parlerait pas en détail ayez pitié de moi).  
Puis, à la sortie, je partit à la Grande salle pour manger quand je vis Ginny un peu moins triste que tout à l'heure (elle avait juste l'ai maussade), je soupirait avant de m'asseoir tranquillement à la table des serpentard et arriva Pansy, aussi triste que Weasley (mais c'est fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?)  
- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?  
- De quoi ? Que Drago préférerait mile fois sortir avec une gryffondor qu'avec toi ? c'est pas nouveau tu sais !  
- Mais non, que Drago sort avec Granger ! lança-t-elle  
- Mais c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire ! (j'adorais la faire se sentir plus stupide qu'elle ne l'était déjà)  
- Mon dieu non, il déshonore les serpentards !  
- Ah bon parce que toi tu crois que tu honores serpentard ?  
- Hein ?  
- Laisse tomber, j'espère que tu vas faire quelque chose ? dit-je pour l'encourager discrètement  
- Heu oui…  
- C'est sur que cette pauvre sang-de-bourbe ne mérite pas Drago, c'est plutôt toi !  
- Oui ! c'est vrai ! dit-elle d'un ton plus sur, et heu tu m'aideras ?  
- Je ne sais pas… c'est que ce ne sont pas mes affaires… dit-je comme si je m'en foutais éperdument  
- S'il te plait  
- Je ne sais pas  
- Je t'en supplie, je ferait tout ce que tu voudras, dit-elle en battant des cils ridiculement d'un air plein de sous-entendus (je ne put empêcher un rictus de dégoût d'envahir mon visage)  
- Ecoute, si Drago est heureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je briserai ce bonheur !  
- Et je t'aiderais à avoir Granger !  
- Toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Mais j'ai pitié de toi- c'est mon jour de bonté tu as de la chance- j'accepte quand même de t'aider.

Parkinson cria de joie, s'attirant des regards curieux (j'espérais qu'ils ne pensaient pas que j'avais accepté de sortir avec elle ou un truc comme ça…rien que l'idée…c'était répugnant). Elle s'assied ensuite à coté de moi.  
Je lançait alors : Eh c'est pas parce que je t'aide que je suis devenue officiellement ton ami, alors du vent, tu pollue mon air, lançait-je méchamment. Elle partit, la mine déconfite. Non mais pour QUI elle se prend cette pauvre fille. LE coin des loosers c'est au fond de la table !Quand je vous dis qu'il y a des gens qui vivent encore dans leur petit monde ! Bon bref revenons au présent et à la manière dont je vais faire pour remettre Weasley avec Granger.  
Non mais attendez, vous n'avez tout de même pas crut une seconde que j'allais aider cette créature à l'apparence canine ? (wouh ça lui va bien ! je crois que je vais la garder celle là). C'est vrai que même si je ne porte pas trop Drago dans mon cœur en ce moment, je ne vais pas lui faire subir ça, et de toute façon, j'avais déjà essayé et rien de bon n'en a résulté…Mais bon, je pourrai toujours lui trouver une utilité, mais ça ne sera pas du tout réciproque. Je fut sortit de mes pensées quand je vis Granger entrer dans la grande salle, apparemment très énervée. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais.  
- Oh ! Hermione attend !  
- Quoi encore ? dit-elle en colère  
- Houlà, pourrait-je connaître la raison de ta nervosité actuelle ?  
- C'est Drago, celui-là quand je vais le tenir !  
- Quoi ? Il t'a déjà trompée et tu es trop triste et trop en colère à la fois ? Tu sais, avec Weasley, c'était la stabilité, tu serais beaucoup mieux avec lui…  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Ca n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste que Drago m'a embrassée !  
- Ben vous sortez ensemble, c'est pas un peu normal ?  
- Ne te fou pas de moi ! Tu sais très bien que… Mais attends une minute, il ne te l'a pas dit ?  
- De quoi ? Elle fronça les sourcils avec un air de tueur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de marmonner « Il va m'entendre celui-là, si jamais il se fou de moi, ça va saigner ». Je retournais à ma table avec encore plus de question, déjà, pourquoi est-ce que Ginny a l'air d'aller super bien par rapport à quand je lui ait parlé tout à l'heure ? c'était quoi le sourire bizarre d'Hermione à la bibliothèque ? Pourquoi est-ce que le fait d'avoir embrassé Drago est-il si gênant pour elle ? Pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose dont je n'ai pas conscience se trame derrière mon dos et bordel, pourquoi je suis toujours entrain de me poser ces questions !

Pour ceux ki attendaient la romance harry/ginny avec impatience, c'est pour bientôt ;D

REVIEW PLEASE !


	8. Chapter 8

Resalut tout le monde, désolée de pas avoir put publier avant. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (dsl de pas vs répondre individuelement).

POV de Drago

Chapitre 8 :

Aille !

Ne me prends pas pour une cruche ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit à ton meilleur ami ! Ca sent le coup fourré !

C'est un secret entre nous deux, répliquait-je en massant ma joue endolorie par la gifle de cette sauvage. Tu m'as fait mal !

C'était le but ! fit-elle avec un sourire victorieux

Tu profite du fait que tu sois une fille c'est injuste !

Hum

Mais bref, comme tu as dut le remarquer, en ce moment, moi et Harry, on est en différent, et je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas s'il serait capable de révéler à Parkinson la vérité.

Mouai. Tu as de la chance que je sois si compréhensive ouf, j'ai sauvé la situation Et puis notre plan à très bien marché, je crois que tu as fait une Ginny très convaincante auprès de ce cher Harry

Ecoute, cesse de me rappeler cet épisode ok ? L'important c'est qu'il ait accepté de sortir avec elle après. Bref, on devrait aller faire un tour, pour une fois qu'on est seuls, faut bien qu'on en profite un peu, en plus demain, on ira ensemble à Pré-au-Lard c'est fantastique ?

Profitez de quoi au juste ? Demanda Hermione assez méfiante.

T'es vraiment une petite perverse répondit je avec mon sourire habituel. Elle me lança un regard noir avant de me devancer dans le couloir mais se retourna brusquement :

Et pourquoi on devra allez ensemble à pré au lard ? Ce n'est pas parque qu'on fait croire qu'on sort ensemble qu'on doit être tous le temps collé. (je vois maintenant son problème. Voilà pourquoi elle n'a eu qu'un seul copain depuis la 1ère année !tout s'explique !)

Ecoute ma puce (elle me lança un regard tueur dont elle avait le secret)..Hermione, dit toi que sortir avec moi est une très grande chance pour toi, d'abord tu pourrais rendre jaloux ron, et lui montrer à quel point c'est un crétin et que je suis dix fois plus beau que lui-même si ça c'étais déjà une évidence mais…..

Ca va ca va, t'a gagné, dit-elle en soupirant. Mais je veux qu'on fixe des règles, dit elle.

Pas de problème ma puce dit je.

A commencer par ça, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. Ensuite, tu prends tes distances, pas de baiser dans le cou je déteste ça, pas de coup fourré (c'est fous ce qu'elle me connaît) et encore moins de provocation envers Ron.

Crotte alors, répondit-je déçus.

Et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'embrasser, dit-elle.

Mais nous sortons ensemble, …enfin je crois….parce que après tous ce que tu viens de dire, je commence à sérieusement me demander si t'es pas prête à me ligoter en public.

Bon d'accord, je veux bien qu'on s'embrasse, mais si on est vraiment obligé. ET quand je dis obliger je veux dire qu'on doit le faire forcément et pas quand tes hormones le décident.

Tu sais avec toi, mes hormones sont toujours en feu (ah mais elle a rougis ou je rêve…super je lui fait de l'effet….ah mon dieu j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment réciproque).

Et tu as pas intérêt à fourrer ta langue ou je pense (zut alors, elle pense à tous elle)

Dis moi, tu ne serais pas un peu sado masos sur les bords toi dit je en rigolant. Elle soupira encore une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre sa marche, et moi la suivant.

Nous rejoignîmes la grande salle pour déjeuner (avant la sortie à pré au lard) et moi je me dirigeais vers la table des sepentards tandis elle vers celle des tapettes.

-Alors mon chère Dray, ça marche bien avec elle dit Harry en souriant.

-Content que tu l'aies remarqué et content que tu avoues que d'une certaine matière que tu ais perdus ce pari.

-Mouai….c'est ça c'est ça... Et pourquoi tu la largues pas ? Demanda Harry. Je m'arrêtai une minute et réfléchis, j'étais encore pris au piège !Oui c'est vrai, je sais pas pourquoi je ne la largue pas !J'en sais rien !.

-Laisse moi faire dit je. Ron n'a pas encore assez mal.

-Ok. J'ai une solution pour le faire encore plus mal dit Harry.(bizarre ça, Potter qui veux m'aider, il a une idée pas très claire derrière la tête).

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, j'ai rien derrière la tête (a d'autres !). Donc je disais, si tu veux faire plus mal à Weasley, la sortie à pré au lard on devra se la faire à quatre. Toi, ta copine, Weasley et moi.(non mais dit donc, il se fout pas de moi là !Je suis sur qu'il veut voir si oui ou non ,.. Hermione et moi on sort bel et bien ensemble et en même temps comprendre mon plan ingénieux !ENCORE PRIS AU PIEGE !Si je n'accepte pas, il va se douter de quelque chose, hummm…Le seul coté positif c'est que je pourrais faire enrager Weasley).

-D'accord répondit je en souriant.

Harry paraissait assez surpris ! Je lui fit un sourire des plus sournois, demain serait une journée historique. Après avoir mangé, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, je dois dire que la journée m'avait plutôt épuisé. Dans ma salle commune (pff rappelez-vous je suis préfet en chef), je vis un tableau des plus désirables, Hermione, allongée sur le canapé, vêtue d'un charmant pyjama : un boxer et un petit top. Visiblement, elle faisait ses devoirs, elle mâchouillait pensivement sa plume de temps en temps. Mais arrêtez, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne rêverai absolument pas d'être cette plume ! Bon ok j'abandonne, c'est vrai j'aurait aimé être cette plume. Mais que voulez-vous ! A cause de ce stupide pari ça fait un moment que je vis comme un moine, trop longtemps pour moi… Sans plus réfléchir que ça, je m'approchais d'elle d'une démarche féline, sans faire le moindre petit bruit. Elle est allongée sur le ventre, elle ne me voit pas. Je m'approche de son oreille, elle tressaillit, je sais qu'elle a sentit mon souffle :

- Tu sais que c'est de la provocation ce que tu fais ? Lui lançait-je, la voix un peu plus roque que d'habitude.

Son doux visage se tourne vers moi, elle est devenue rouge je ne crois pas qu'elle soit habituée à cette proximité entre nous.

- Drago ?

Sa voix m'envoûte, c'est plus fort que moi, j'approche doucement mes lèvres des siennes, ses paupières s'affaissent et ses yeux s'assombrissent, elle ne pourra pas dire que je lui ait volé se baiser. Mes mains peuvent enfin parcourir son corps, ça me fait perdre la tête, je ne suis pas sure que ce que nous faisons soit une bonne idée, mais je le fait quand, je me laisse guider par mes pulsions, je ne devrait pas le faire mais tant pis, ça fait trop longtemps que j'en rêve et que ça m'obsède

Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Proteste-t-elle.

Mais sa voix est faible, je sens que c'est l'ultime résistance que sa conscience de miss je-sais-tout m'opposera. La preuve, elle se laisse prendre au jeu, les baisers enflammés ne suffisent plus, ces vêtements entre nous sont de trop, elle a fait le premier pas, j'ai l'impression que ses doigts me brûlent la peau. (nda : désolée de couper la magie du moment mais cette fic va pa se transformer en NC17 ou en R lol).

Je me réveillais avec un sentiment étrange de bien être. En ouvrant les yeux, je tombais sur Granger, blottie contre moi, tous les deux aussi vêtus que des vers. Non j'ai pas fait CA ! Si ! Je me suis bel et bien tapé Hermione Granger, la prude de Poudelard, reine suprême des coincé de gryffondors (quoique selon mais souvenir, elle ne soit pas si coincée que ça dans l'intimité…), ex de Ronald Weasley dit le Weastiti, moi, Drago Malefoy, le prince des serpentards, surnommé le dieu du sexe ! C'est un grand évènement à marquer d'une pierre blanche dans mon tableau de chasse ! Oh mon dieu j'ai toujours du mal à y croire

Aaaaaaaaaa !

Elle vient de se réveiller, je crois qu'elle a des remords…

Bonjour ma puce

Non ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas put faire ça, j'aime Ron. Bon écoute Malefoy, je suis vraiment navrée, ce que nous avons fait était une erreur, je suis certaine qu'aucun de nous n'a vraiment aimé cette expérience. (J'haussais un sourcil.) Bon peut importe, continua-t-elle, on devait faire semblant de sortir ensemble, ça n'était pas prévu dans le contrat !

Arrête de t'exciter comme ça ! soupirait-je. Respire un peu. Admet que tu as adoré, fit-je en caressant sa hanche. Comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'on était nu, elle rougit d'un coup et se releva brusquement. Elle ramassa ses vêtements et commença à les mettre en de trois mouvements tandis que je l'observait silencieusement

Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Ca ne te gênait pas autant hier soir…

Si tu veux que je continue à t'aider, tu ferais mieux d'oublier cet épisode fâcheux, menaça-t-elle

C'et bon j'en parle plus, fit-je. Elle alla dans sa chambre après un dernier regard menaçant vers moi. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, je sais qu'elle avait aimé ça, et moi aussi. Mais ça n'était pas que charnel, je commence à me poser des questions franchement. Bref, une fois propre et étincelant de fraîcheur, je rejoignit Harry à la table des serpentards et je me rappelais de quelque chose tout d'un coup : Je n'avait pas encore demandé à Hermione de m'accompagner avec Ron pour la sortie Pré-au-Lard (enfin je l'ai pas convaincue) ! Oh my god, il faut que je répare cette erreur. Sur une serviette de table, je notais ma demande avant de la plier en forme d'avion et de l'ensorceler discrètement pour qu'elle aille jusqu'à Granger.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry en se penchant pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule. He he, trop tard, je l'ai déjà envoyé. Elle a intérêt à accepter.

Rien rien. Au fait, j'ai conclue avec Granger.

Harry me regarda avec des yeux ronds :

Impossible. Je ne te crois pas.

Tu devrais pourtant, tu sais qu'aucune fille ne me résiste (sauf Hermione qui ne veut plus entendre parler de notre si belle nuit d'amour)

Répond moi franchement Dray.

Comme toujours mon chère Harry.

Tu ne serais pas entrain de tomber amoureux de Granger par hasard ? Me demanda t'il.

Heu….(par Merlin je ne sais pas quoi répondre !J 'en sais rien !vraiment rien !Heu…non...oui...J'EN SAIS RIEN, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais heureusement arrive ce très bon Rusard, sûrement pour prendre les nom de ceux qui partent à pré au lard)

On marchait donc tranquillement dans les rues du village, Hermione et moi…ou plutôt Hermione, Weasley, Potter et moi et nous entrâmes dans le chaudron baveur et la belette voulait s'asseoir à coté de Granger mais je le devançais et embrassa la gryffondor par pure provocation. Puis, plus personne ne parla. Tous se sentait mal à l'aise : Harry (il a perdu le pari) Weasley (je sort avec sa copine) Hermione (qui se sent coupable) et moi ben…je suis merveilleusement bien.

-Alors, Ron ? Comment ça va ?tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Hermione timidement (la réponse est évidente)

-Non. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui arrive à ta hauteur. Et je crois que je ne trouverais jamais personne. (Mais qu'es ce qu'il nous fait, il utilise la carte des sentiments…Cette idée aussi ingénieuse doit venir sûrement d'Harry. Et je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont Hermione et Weasley se regardent...CA M'ENERVE !)

-Je comprend continua t'elle.

-Tu es vraiment belle, dit Ron. J'adore ta robe (QUOI !Mais de quel droit il drague ma copine devant moi celui-là…Ma copine ? J'ai besoin de repos là).

-C'est gentil la belette, c'est moi qui la lui est offerte, dit-je. Je peux te parler deux petites secondes s'il ta plait. Il acquiesça et nous nous éloignâmes sous le regard noir de Hermione et interrogateur d'Harry.

-Dit moi Weasley, tu aimes Hermione ?

-Oui

-Tu veux qu'elle revienne près de toi ?

-Oui.

-Ben c'est raté, elle est avec moi, donc de l'air et vite, le menaçais-je.

-Non. Je sais qu'elle est encore amoureuse de moi, s'entêta t'il.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Oui

-Ben tu crois mal, figure toi que ton ex copine et moi, avons fait quelques galipettes cette nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui dit-je en souriant. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, et repartit vers hermione.

-Je dois partir, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle.

-Je sais ce que toi et l'autre fouines vous avez fais cette nuit, dit-il en partant suivi d'Harry.

Salle commune des préfets en chef :

-COMMENT AS-TU PUS !TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE LUI DIRE CA !Cria Hermione de toutes ses forces.

-Ne t'énerve pas ça va, fallait qu'il sache c'est tout.

-MAIS POURQUOI !Nous deux c'est que du bidon, et Ron il m'aime sincèrement, j'aurais pu construire quelque chose avec lui !!!MON AIDE, TU PEUX LE METTRE OU JE PENSE !NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS DE MOI !TOUT CA, PARCEQUE TU ES JALOUX !

-QUOI !C'est faux, je ne suis pas jaloux répliquai-je (le serais-je ?...Non…Non).

-Si !Dit-elle en s'apprêtant à partir mais je la rattrapa et la plaque violemment contre le mur

-Et toi, tu n'étais pas jalouse de Pansy !

-Non répondit elle.

-Tu aimes vraiment Ron ?

-OUI !

-Vraiment ?

-OUI !

-Alors pourquoi tu es avec moi et pas avec lui entrain de le consoler ?lui demandait-je. Elle me regarda ébahis. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est ce que je pensais, continuai-je. Ose me dire en face que tu n'es pas attiré par moi Granger, ose me le dire !

-Je te retourne la même question, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais fougueusement ce qu'elle ne refusa pas, et nous recommençâmes nos petites galipettes comme hier pour arriver encore une fois à la jouissance…

La question est :est-ce que je l'aime ?

Et voilà !Ce n'est pas croustillant tout ça !Allez des reviews !Ne soyez pas radin en commentaires !Même si ce n'est pas encore noël, laissez en nous pour nous encouragez (au moins pour qu'on se rendre compte que vous suivez notre fic) !SVP !KISS !


End file.
